


Little Bastard

by KiRa_fromJune



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Drama & Romance, Drama Llama, M/M, Race, Racing, Street Racing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiRa_fromJune/pseuds/KiRa_fromJune
Summary: – Давай заключим сделку? Я помогу тебе вернуть твой бизнес, а ты поможешь мне с Минхо? Я хочу его больше всего на свете, Чанбин!/ау, где Чанбин - гонщик, Хенджин упрямо добивается своего, Минхо скрывает слишком многое. А Сынмин продал душу дьяволу.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Little Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Идея написать эту срань возникла из шутеечки, что Чанбин похож на Джеймса Дина, хотя в итоге он получился туповатым гопником. И Минхо все равно его любит. 
> 
> Да, я знаю, этот текст не подходит фандому, пейринг не подходит фандому, и автор тоже не подходит фандому. Делать оридж было поздно. Возможно, это очередное напоминание, что пора писать кое-что другое, но "мы все ещё здесь".

***

Чанбин отчетливо помнит тот день. Полтора года назад. 

Перед смертью, говорят, проносится вся жизнь. Когда ты чувствуешь ее холодное приближение через, скажем, пять-десять минут, прикидываешь, на что стоит потратить отведенные мгновения. Ты уже не успеешь отправиться в путешествие, о котором мечтал когда-то, позвонить маме и попросить прощения за то, что был отвратительным сыном. Никогда не станешь известным писателем, гонщиком, спортсменом или кем-то еще. В этот момент ты – это только ты. И все самое гнусное, как и самое лучшее придется унести с собой. 

Сначала он говорит Минхо, сидящему рядом, не бояться. Руки в кожаных перчатках крепко стискивают руль. Дорога уходит вправо, отчетливо выделяется на фоне белых разделительных линий огненный закат. 

Эти дороги Чанбин неплохо изъездил. Через несколько километров развилка. То, что выглядит единственным маршрутом для обычного водителя, для знающих открывает гораздо больше возможностей. Чанбин искренне надеется, что их преследователи были откровенно тупыми, и на указатель в начале трассы не смотрели. 

– Мы же можем отдать им то, что они хотят… 

У Минхо поломанный голос, и это заставляет сильнее сжать руль и прибавить скорости. На повороте их унесет, но сейчас нужно дать себе немного разогнаться. Чанбин припоминает ширину трассы. Должно повезти. Сколько гоночных трасс было изъезжено! Главное вовремя выровнять машину. Нехитрый план позволит оторваться, в отличии от тех сук на Вайпере, – нескольких секунд хватило, чтобы распознать его как третье поколение, – они потеряются и слетят с дороги. 

– Мы в сделку вложили последние деньги. Думаешь, я так просто сдамся? Нет, – голос рычит вместе с мотором.

Легко понять, что из машины он выжимает последнее. Хотелось бы сидеть за рулем спорткара и просто думать, что это очередное соревнование. Минхо примирительно сползает по сидению. Он и сам горло перегрызет, если увидит вблизи кретинов из Вайпера. Но почему-то именно в этот момент он больше испуган. Чанбин пытается вернуть ему привычное саркастичное настроение: 

– Не раскисай, Минхо. Оторвемся и после будем веселиться с нашим заказом и нашими денежками. 

– Есть кое-что важнее денежек. 

У Чанбина так-то тоже. И именно в том причина, которая заставляет просчитывать каждый поворот руля и вслушиваться в звонкий свист колес по асфальту. 

Кажется, после того, как машина завалилась на бок, а лобовое стекло едва на разрезало челюсть до зубов, он еще слышал шипение Минхо, какие-то невнятные бормотания и просьбы. По лицу стекает собственная кровь, и не удается разобрать, откуда она, насколько глубокая рана и какого черта вообще произошло. Правая нога горит так, что хочется орать на всю мощь легких, лишь бы перекрыть это ощущение. Обеспокоенное лицо Минхо запомнилось размытым пятном на фоне выбитых окон.

–…кий ублюдок. 

«Мелкий». Читать по губам удается лучше, чем разбирать слова на слух.

– Из машины, Минхо… выбирайся немедленно. 

Вероятно, в ответ звучит просьба заткнуться, но он продолжает хрипеть и надеяться, что это хоть чем-то напоминает человеческую речь. Сознание оставляет стремительно. Когда он отключается, Минхо еще с ним, и страх, что тот не успеет выбраться, оказался сильнее любых предсмертных желаний, любых воспоминаний. Мир тонет в глухой черноте. 

Чанбин не любит вспоминать о том дне, и о том, как очнулся на больничной койке в тупом стерильном одиночестве. 

* 

– Да у него задний привод расхерачили подчистую, чего втыкаешь? Гони его в дальний цех, этот боец у нас на пару дней застрянет, – Уджин закидывает грязное полотенце на плечо и, приложив новенького по спине мощным мотивирующим ударом, тащится к офисной части.   
Чанбин приоткрывает крышку капота и ныряет внутрь едва ли не с головой. Краем глаза он наблюдает, как Уджин, насвистывая Only The Lonely Синатры, скрывается за массивной железной дверью. Если повезет, он застрянет там с очередным телефонным звонком и не будет надоедать до конца дня. 

– Эй, клиент на заправке! 

С дальнего выхода раздается писклявый голос менеджера. Зараза, шипит Чанбин, опять все стажеры разбежались по углам, удавлю. 

– Чья смена? – рявкает Чанбин из-под капота, и добавляет на правах хозяина этого места: – Высчитаю из кассы!

Механики, менеджеры и простые заправщики начинают шевелиться с утроенной скоростью. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, Чанбин возвращается к работе. Не своей так-то, но руки и голову всегда следует занимать тем, что получается лучше всего. Счета и договора подождут еще день, как ждали всю неделю. 

Копаться в деталях, заливать масло и чистить двигатель он научился еще в тринадцать. Поначалу азы ремонта постигались под присмотром отца. В пятнадцать чья-либо помощь уже не требовалась. Да и отец укатил с какой-то красоткой на побережье, оставив сыну старенький Ford и пару знакомых с картинга. Проехав первые пятьсот метров, Чанбин понял, гонки – это на всю его чертову жизнь. 

Все самые важные знакомства возникали где-то поблизости гоночной трассы. С Уджином они работали механиками для чокнутого гонщика формулы Reno. С Чонином познакомились на картинге. Детское развлечение на тот момент. Чанбин притащился отдохнуть от серьезных дел, а Чонин увязался за старшим братом, впервые сел за руль. Небольшая ошибка в управлении – и «добрый дядя-гонщик» стал подсказывать ребенку, как правильно нажимать педали. Через два года для Чонина стало обычным сбегать со школьных уроков посмотреть на гонки. Мелкий в итоге выучился и свалил к Чану, но там и денег побольше, и должность поприличнее, чем место в потной мастерской. Сложно обвинять мальца. Минхо…   
Капот захлопывается особенно громко, оповещая соседних мастеров о не самом лучшем настроении их босса. Вспоминать об этом ублюдке не хочется, и Чанбин, ковыляя, – колено хорошо дает о себе знать после аварии – отправляется в дальний цех. Работа с приводом займет его мысли и внимание. Хотя бы на ближайшие пару часов, пока рабочие и Уджин не разбредутся по домам. 

– Погоди, Чанбин! Да успеешь ты починить эту развалюху, ее только сегодня привезли, – Уджин перехватывает молниеносно, явно выжидал момент. Коробка с инструментами любовно перекочевывает в руки, но видимая занятость не останавливает. – Мы не закончили насчет того предложения. Этот парень, Хенджин, звонил сегодня и просил напомнить, что все еще ждет твоего согласия. Ему нужны все: механики, телеметрики, тестировщик перед заездом…

Чанбин обходит Уджина, ловко увиливая от захвата. 

– Этот парень, Хенджин, – коверкает он, – полный кретин. Он работает на какого-то богатенького спонсора и сам не отличит корову от Aston Martin, а гоночную трассу от велодорожки. Там не о чем говорить, Уджин. 

Чанбин присвистывает, оценивая масштаб работы. Ближайший час может стать неделей, судя по состоянию машины. 

– Слушай, не важно в чем разбирается пацан. Если мы участвуем в гонках как команда, наша работа следить за машиной. Хенджин не больше чем промежуточное звено, его задача собрать профессионалов. И мне, честно говоря, все равно кто нанимает, пока они предлагают такие деньги.

Окинув приятеля уничтожающим взглядом, Чанбин полностью концентрируется на приводе. Он не надеялся, что как-то пронесет в этот раз. Но хотелось, чтобы чертовы гонщики перестали толпой выстраиваться у его мастерской. Собственная репутация вместе с рекомендациями Чана давала щедрые плоды. Любой механик и владелец автомастерской финансово завидовал бы такому потоку клиентов. Это не раз в неделю шасси протестировать, а полноценная загрузка в работу команды. И если кто-то из мастеров хотел, Чанбин отпускал без обид. Заинтересованным в карьере давал рекомендации. Путь к Формуле 1 всегда начинается с картинга, с местечковых и спонсорских чемпионатов, и кто Чанбин такой, чтобы мешать чьим-то планам? Другое дело – он сам. Нет, эта дорога закрыта. 

Хенджин доставал уже дольше месяца. Торчал в офисе, названивал. Подготовь машину к гонке, пошли в команду, и хоть убейся. 

– Он на днях снова зайдет. Ты бы мог его хотя бы выслушать получше, чем прошлые разы. 

– Напомню, – рычит Чанбин, растирая мазуту, – прошлые разы я выпихал его пинком по заднице. Если ему мало, я добавлю. 

Уджин заметно недоволен. Какой же упрямец. Либо накопал на пацана что-то интересное, либо преследует свои мотивы. 

– Тебе нужны деньги. И несмотря на то, что у нас неплохо идут дела здесь, – Уджин постукивает по крыше автомобиля, – ты знаешь, что тебе нужно больше. Чан… 

– Заткнись, – Чанбин устало подтягивает ящик с инструментами. Закатывает рукава повыше, открывая вспотевшие измазанные руки. – Я не хочу слышать о деньгах, о Чане. Хенджине заодно. Если тебе так нужны деньги, увольняйся и вали в команду к этому мелкому недоумку. Я не гарантирую, что он не заберет все бабки себе, а машина не окажется настоящей развалюхой. 

Уджин нависает еще минут с пять. Даже здравые аргументы Чанбин намерено пропускает мимо ушей. Различает только: «Ты боишься подставы». А кто бы не боялся, хмыкает он, разглядывая движок. Хотя, возможно, в этом есть доля правды. В конце концов, с прошлой сделкой именно так и вышло.

* 

– Закрыто!

Чанбин ненавидит, когда надоедливые автомобилисты или пассажирские автобусы сигналят на всю округу. Им что, заправок мало? В паре сотен метров еще одна, круглосуточная. А Чанбин имеет право на отдых.

Мастерская достойное и внушительное двухэтажное строение, где первый этаж взрывоопасное, захламленное деталями, инструментами – рабочая стихия, а выше - скучный и неинтересный офис. Рядом, едва ли не стариковская хижина – дом. Чанбин с досадой вспоминает небольшую квартирку в центре города, которую он снимал несколько лет. Гоночная карьера приносила славу и деньги. Большая часть заработанного ушла в создание мастерской. Но, даже формально являясь ее хозяином сейчас, он больше не владелец. Чан выкупил все до последней детали, но добродушно разрешил занять крохотное здание и оборудовать под собственное жилье. Знал ведь, что Чанбину пойти некуда, а терять такого мастера не хотел. 

Привычно напиваясь дешевым пивом, Чанбин вспоминает те счастливые времена, когда ему принадлежало все: удобная квартира, деньги, работа, о которой он мечтал. 

Минхо. 

Гудок автомобиля прерывает самоуничижительные воспоминания. Никакой реакции яростный крик не вызывает. Кажется, на кнопку приложили что-то тяжелое, чтобы не прерываться и не давить самостоятельно. 

– Я сейчас кому-то!.. 

Чанбин хватает гаечный ключ помощнее и, споткнувшись раза два, добираясь к двери и распахнув ее пошире, ищет бесящий его объект. 

Обнаруживается он за кроваво-красным от тусклого света Alfa Romeo Spider. От вида такой красотки Чанбин присвистывает. Если эта та самая модель, что он думает, то их выпуск приостановили несколько лет назад. А ведь хороша была, детка, слишком хороша. Отыскать ее сейчас вопрос либо больших денег, либо хороших связей.

– Нравится? – самодовольно шепелявит Хенджин, и Чанбин только тогда замечает, кто именно приехал доставать его поздней ночью. В то же время, все как-то сразу становится на свои места. – Я знал, что машина тебя заинтересует, потому что ничто другое не действует. Пришлось проехать полстраны, чтобы выкупить ее. 

– И чтобы вернуться и действовать мне на нервы тоже, – отрезает Чанбин. Не завидовать покупке сложно. Серьезно, наглец, умостивший тощую задницу на капоте, бесит своей самоуверенностью. И все же вызывает любопытство. – Кто тебе сказал, что я люблю родстеры? Уджин? 

Хенджин деловито обходит, поглаживает спинку сидения, хмыкает себе под нос. Тянет время, устраивая драму. На нем красный берет и черная футболка. Широкие джинсы. В сочетании смотрится хорошо, но Чанбин делает очевидный вывод – пацан тщательно готовился к маскараду на вечер. Если Уджин ему помогал, то он же и лишится своих премиальных. Что за хамство? Заставляет соглашаться на работу, за которую, знает же, Чанбин браться не хочет.

– Я не участвую в гонках, Хенджин. Не тестирую тачки накануне. Черт подери, тебе рассказали, чем я живу и что люблю, но почему никто не упомянул, что мое колено едва начало сгибаться, и ни один идиот не пустит меня за руль? 

По трассе проносится ночной бандит, какой-то пьяница, или ловелас, решивший впечатлить подружку. Колеса скрипят, и через метров триста мелькают только допы.

– Ладно, – Хенджин равнодушно пожимает плечами, когда шумный водитель полностью скрывается. Манит рукой к своей машине. – Я пришел похвастаться сегодня, признаю. И дело не в Уджине. Или в том, что я хочу тебя в команду. У тебя в офисе фотка… старая распечатка с Little Bastard. Я немного знаю о первом владельце. 

Чанбин откровенно ржет, и ловит наивное несмелое внимание Хенджина. Сущий пацан, зато какое веселье устроил. 

– А кто не знает. Джеймс Дин был легендой. В этом нет секрета. 

– Значит, и в том, что он тебе нравится, тоже, – парирует Хенджин. Гаденыш, шипит Чанбин, подбираясь ближе к Спайдеру. Раз уж привез хвастаться, надо осмотреть, заглянуть под капот, присесть в салон. Но Хенджин предлагает даже больше: – Погнали, угощу тебя нормальным пивом.

Нормальным, в понимании Хенджина, – скорее всего таким, что простому механику не по карману. И если бы подобное кто-то заявил полгода назад, когда Чан выкупал все владения Чанбина, он бы наставил синяков. Привыкнуть к самодовольным богачам Чанбин смог сразу, едва окунувшись в мир автогонок. Это въелось в кровь и уже не задевало. К тому, что после аварии у него не осталось ничего, кроме формального управления собственным бизнесом, ненужной славы, но вместе с тем непререкаемого авторитета, – не удалось привыкнуть до сих пор. Придирчиво оглядев непрошеного гостя и его лихую покупку, Чанбин забирается в салон. 

– Начнешь болтать про гонки, вспомнишь, что у меня тяжелая рука. 

Хенджин со смехом запрыгивает на водительское сидение. Машина легко трогается с места. Чанбин с удовольствием прислушивается к работе слаженного механизма, как крутится руль и как реагирует привод и колеса на первый поворот. 

– У меня спина и задница неделю болели. Чанбин, ты всех, кто делает деловые предложения, так радушно встречаешь?

Звучит совсем без упрека, настроение перерастает в шутливый диалог: 

– Для тебя пришлось сделать исключение. Ты был уж слишком непонятливым. Ладно, откуда тачка, рассказывай?

Хенджин рассказывает на удивление много. И про тачку, и про переезд в их захудалый городишко: «Подальше от своих, достали, сил нет». Хенджин хочет быть крутым и самостоятельным, а в итоге прибивается к тем, кто умнее и сильнее – устраивается кем-то вроде мальчика на побегушках у Чжинена. 

– Ну, зато он тебе неплохо платит. Да и с тачкой помог, – пьяно замечает Чанбин. Они сидят в Спайдере у заправки – ни в офис, ни в дом Чанбин не приглашает. Кто такой этот Хенджин, чтобы подпускать ближе. Тот хихикает. Пиво вперемешку с крепким виски развезло юное создание и, честно говоря, выглядит он жалко. 

– Этот мир автоспорта, – Хенджин заикается, – такой. Ну, типа, все друг друга знают. Я к Чжинену случайно попал. Нихуя не шарю в этих ваших тачках, просто отец всегда таскал с собой на любые чемпионаты. А Чжинен сказал, что у меня лицо запоминающееся. А теперь эти чертовы моногонки… Почему я должен всех уговаривать? Механика нет, телеметрист слился. Вот закончатся, заберу бабки и уйду. Господи, я кажется нажрался с тобой, – он сползает по сиденью, буквально растекаясь в желе. 

Чанбин сплевывает, переклоняясь через дверцу. И остается сидеть с Хенджином до утра, пока тот не трезвеет настолько, чтобы вспомнить свой адрес и вызвать такси.

За машиной он приезжает через три дня и почему-то заново напивается в лепешку. Помня прошлый опыт, Чанбин выпивает только одну. И когда Хенджин отрубается, затаскивает в дом. В конце концов, решает он, выносить больше нечего. А свою жалкую жизнь и он сам бы с радостью выкинул на помойку. 

* 

– Ты поладил с этим мальчишкой, – замечает Уджин месяца через два. – Даже посоветовал ему телеметриков. Я виделся с Сынмином недавно, и он сказал, что за те деньги, что платят команде, можно разок и душу продать. 

– А у него есть, что продавать? Мне казалось, он давно уже лишился ее за ненадобностью.

Доверять Хенджину нет необходимости, но вот выпивать и выслушивать жалобы получается практически регулярно. В холодильнике постоянно стоит «нормальное пиво», купленное про запас самим Хенджином. Сынмина Чанбин и правда посоветовал как знатока своего дела. Дотошность и придирчивость в сборе показателей были несомненным плюсом. Кого-то более занудного, чем Сынмин, припомнить не удалось. 

Уджин посмеивается, оставшись довольным ответом. 

– И все же ты помог ему. 

Чанбин кивает отвлеченно, сверяясь со счетами. Конец квартала выдался прибыльным, и Чана порадуют дополнительные нули в строке доходов. Разобравшись с бумагами, Чанбин отдает папку. 

– Отвезешь им в офис? Или от Чана кто-то приедет? – уточняет Чанбин, уже мысленно планируя, чем займется после нудной бумажной работы.

– А, я разве тебе не сказал? Чан хотел, чтобы ты сам заехал. Что-то обсудить с тобой. 

Плохие новости всегда сваливаются внезапно. Уджин возможно и забыл сказать. Забыл, выходит, еще месяц назад, когда встречался с Чаном и передавал бумаги. Надеялся, что все как-то уладится, или не хотел портить нервы и нагнетать заранее?

– Может повезет, и его там не будет, – негромко говорит Уджин. Хороший друг, отличная поддержка. 

– Заткнись уже. Когда мне вообще везло? 

Уджин не виноват. В том, что приходится видеться с Чаном, отчитываясь за утраченный бизнес. И в том, что случилось после аварии и разбило жизнь на черное и белое. 

Колено болит, пока Чанбин надавливает на педали. Хирурги говорили, что ногу собирали по косточкам, и способность ходить была под большим сомнением. Но то ли это было последнее, на что ушли запасы удачи, если все последствия в целом можно хоть как-то называть счастливыми, либо злость не позволила смириться. Чанбин встал на ноги, сел за руль. В большие гонки ему навсегда закрылась дорога, но он и не стремился. 

От прошлых желаний осталось совсем немного – распечатанное фото Little Bastard, которое разглядел Хенджин. И из новых – подобраться к Минхо и спросить: зачем, что заставило предать все их планы, доверие и оставить подыхать?

И последнее практически без труда можно реализовать. Зайти в огромное офисное здание, которое уже несколько лет подряд арендует Чан. Проследовать на пятнадцатый этаж. Кабинет Чана – пятый по коридору направо. Минхо – соседний. Зайти туда и схватить ублюдка за выглаженный ворот пиджака, разбить лицо в кровь, чтобы хоть как-то отомстить за испорченную жизнь. Стоило начать представлять, кулак проезжается по ухоженному личику, так воображение подкидывает все более кровавые картины. 

Казалось, и Минхо опасался, что Чанбину не удастся найти ту грань, где пора остановиться. Он не искал встречи и не пытался прояснить прошлое. А, возможно, его надменное поведение и полное отсутствие интереса к новой жизни Чанбина выдавали настоящую сущность, где стремительный карьерный рост оказался важнее чувств, что были когда-то. 

Минхо полностью вычеркнул прошлое и начал новую жизнь. Они стали видеться только чтобы решить неотложные вопросы о мастерской и обсудить финансы. Чанбин на пальцах может сосчитать их встречи после аварии. День, когда Чан пришел выкупать мастерскую и заправку. Тогда прошел ровно год, как Чанбин разбился и едва не отправился в другой мир. После – Минхо, впервые приехавший за отчетами. Чанбин смотрел на него через окна своего дома, а Уджин передавал бумаги. Собрание в центральном офисе у Чана, спустя еще месяц. Случайная встреча в клубе по случаю дня рождения Сынмина. Удивительно, как что эти двое не перестали общаться после аварии. Минхо ушел сразу, едва увидел Чанбина. Сбежал, как последняя крыса. А Сынмин виновато слонялся с извинениями весь вечер:

– Он же прекратил общаться со всеми нами… Со мной, с Феликсом. Я едва отыскал его новый номер телефона. Ты не говорил, что он работает на Чана теперь. И я не знал. Я честно думал, как бы он с собой ничего не сделал… Это же наш Минхо. В нем есть, ну, или было нечто такое. Вот я и искал его, хотел повидаться. Чувак, прости. Но ты правда веришь, что Минхо предал тебя? Чего ради? Место помощника Чана не так много стоит, чтобы обрывать все, что между вами было. 

Еще и Чан почти всегда был неподалеку, будто настороже. Во время ссоры с кулаками, когда все-таки лопнуло терпение, именно Чан кинулся на защиту, отпихивая разгневанного Чанбина. Он даже запретил появляться в офисе, пока Чанбин не успокоится и не будет готов вести диалог. 

– Мы деловые люди, Чанбин. Мы работаем вместе, а ты ведешь себя, как недоумок и хам. Черт, ты же столько добился. Сам достиг всего, я знаю. Что с тобой сейчас? 

Лицо Минхо не украшала кровь. Его сгорбившаяся фигура не вызывала радости. Хотелось одного – понять. 

Чанбин давно распрощался со своей удачей. Судьба всегда поначалу приманивает, подкармливает приятными сюрпризами, чтобы после уничтожить любые зачатки хорошего.

На входе его встречает хорошенькая Рози, одна из самых искренних и приветливых сотрудниц центрального офиса. Она интересуется коленом Чанбина, приносит вкусный кофе и конфеты. Рассказывает местные сплетни о большом бизнесе, вроде перспективного контракта с Мерседес. 

– У Чана недавно были переговоры. Ты его знаешь, если он берется за дело, значит, все выйдет. 

Да уж, соглашается Чанбин. Еще как. Его бизнес он купил по дешевке, стоило тому оказаться на дне. Чанбин грубовато напоминает об этом Рози, заставляя краснеть и виновато отводить глаза. Девушка не сразу находится, что возразить, но ее опережает строгий голос: 

– Мне казалось, Чан заплатил в два раза больше, чем финансисты оценили стоимость твоего бизнеса. Никто другой не стал бы платить сверх положенного за загнивающее предприятие…

– Ты же не думаешь, что я рассыплюсь в благодарностях, Минхо?

Говорить с ним напрямую получается впервые. Стоит ли вернуться к диалогу о прошлом? Вопрос, на который нет ответа. Язвительный тон Минхо, вздернутые брови и острый блеск в глазах стоят того, чтобы спросить об этом прямо сейчас. Но Чанбин все еще опасается, что это зайдет слишком далеко. Что-то подсказывает, что и Минхо так просто не даст ответ. Особенно здесь, когда вокруг снуют любопытные коллеги. 

Минхо хмыкает, оглядывая Чанбина. Указывает рукой на лифт и говорит Рози:

– Я сам проведу к Чану, можешь заниматься своими делами. 

Чанбин следует к служебным лифтам, прожигая взглядом гордую осанку. Минхо останавливается резко, разворачиваясь с усмешкой: 

– Я не слишком быстро? Хотя, если ты приехал на машине, значит, твое колено уже полностью восстановилось? 

– Оставь-ка эту лживую заботу. Или, – Чанбин подходит вплотную и, кажется, даже заставляет Минхо нервничать, – боишься становиться ко мне спиной? 

– Чанбин, ты не сделаешь мне ничего, о чем будешь жалеть, – хотя улыбка и ложится ехидным отпечатком на ярко очерченные губы, но Чанбин видит, как ноготь большого пальца упирается в указательный. Давняя привычка скрывать нервозность. Подобные мелочи и сейчас выдают с головой. Слишком хорошо Чанбин их изучил. В копилку вопросов добавляется еще один – неужели в тебе ничего не изменилось за полтора года? 

В лифте они едут молча. Чанбин прислоняется плечом к зеркальной стенке и разглядывает Минхо. Он немного отпустил волосы и выкрасил в сероватый оттенок. Его ногти ровно острижены, как и положено работнику офиса. Нет, таким он был и раньше – телеметрия не требовала возиться с машинным маслом и часами торчать у раскрытого капота. Но костюм на нем стал дороже, осанка ровнее и напряжённей. А лицо… Как бы научиться не моргать, чтобы не упустить в нем все совершенство. Минхо стал еще красивее, чем прежде. Заострились скулы и подбородок. Только глубокая печать усталости портила впечатление: темные круги под глазами и блеклый, ничем не заинтересованный взгляд. Чанбин никогда не видел такого безразличия, хотя их знакомство длилось чертовых четыре года.

– Когда ты последний раз нормально спал? 

Минхо задирает подбородок, словно получая удар по лицу. Что же его так задевает? 

– Странно слышать подобные вопросы от человека, который регулярно напивается едва ли не больше года. 

– Какое тебе к черту дело, напиваюсь я или нет? Ты следишь за мной? 

Чанбин дергается мгновенно, хватая за руку. Дорогая ткань мнется и трещит. Минхо наклоняется практически вплотную к лицу, обдавая запахом свежего парфюма. Чанбин морщится. 

– Незачем следить. По тебе прекрасно видно, что за жизнь ты ведешь. Может быть, уже прекратишь драматизировать и возьмешь себя в руки?!

В этот момент очень многое хочется сказать. Начать с того, благодаря кому его жизнь стала именно такой, но лифт издает предупреждающий сигнал и через мгновение раскрывает двери. 

– Идем, – бросает Минхо деловым тоном. – Есть несколько моментов, которые Чан хочет обсудить. Он уже ждет. К несчастью, я тоже буду присутствовать. Поэтому если хочешь набить мне морду, рискни сделать это после окончания разговора. 

*

– Я проебался, – Хенджин заваливается в чанбинову халупу около двух ночи, перецепляется через коврик и, шатаясь, становится в трех шагах от выхода. 

Чанбин без слов пихает его на диван и выглядывает в сторону заправки. Пять минут назад его разбудил свист колес и шум столкновения. Чанбин поначалу подумал, либо очередной ночной клиент недоволен тем, что заправка закрыта, либо юный кретин не справился с управлением. Второй вариант оказался частично верным. Хенджин разбил всю левую сторону, фары, помял дверь.

– В кого ты такой долбоеб, – поражается Чанбин, осматривая самого Хенджина на предмет повреждений. 

Правду говорят, пьяному все нипочем. Длинноногая туша падает на диван и слюнявит подушку, неразборчиво мыча о том, что пофиг, главное доехал. Он ведь даже испугаться не смог, толком не разобрал в чем дело. Об аварии и о том, чем могло закончиться ночное путешествие, лучше говорить утром. Развалившись вдоль дивана, Хенджин едва соображает, что плетет: 

– Чувак, Чжинен мне яйца отрежет. Я не могу с этими гонками. Знаешь, откуда такие деньжищи водятся? Почему там столько нулей в чеках? Потому что все… – красноречивый жест рукой охватывает всю комнату. Хенджин пытается сфокусировать глаза на собственных пальцах, пока Чанбин тарахтит аптечкой и всовывает ему в руки стакан с водой. Наутро чудовище будет выть, что башка трещит. Лучше позаботиться об этом заранее. Бросив взгляд на Хенджина, Чанбин вспоминает и упрек Минхо. Неужели со стороны сам Чанбин выглядит таким же мерзким и бессмысленно напивающимся? Но какого черта его должно волновать мнение предателя-недоумка?.. И все же. Выглядеть даже в собственных глазах законченным пьяницей отвратительно. 

– Что – «все»? 

Чанбин тащит одеяло. Поддерживать разговор с не соображающим приятелем бесполезно, но тот никак не отключится. 

– Все, блять. Все куплено. Моногонки отстой. Пилот ничего не решает. Техники и места определены уже. Сынмин будет молчать или разболтает судьям? 

– Откуда я знаю, – пожимает плечами Чанбин. – Душу-то он уже продал. Может, и будет, если попросишь. А, может, свалит до начала тестирования. 

Хенджин кивает с каким-то особенно задумчивым видом. Глотает воздух. Икает. Тянет ладонь ко рту, когда до Чанбина доходит: 

– Нехрен мне на пол блевать!

Он быстро тянет побледневшего гостя в туалет и пинком наклоняет над унитазом. Громко матерясь, еще с полчаса ждет, когда Хенджин очистит желудок, умоется и наконец заснет в обнимку с подушкой. Перед сном тот бормочет совсем бредовые признания: 

– Заберу свои бабки и нахрен… к этому красавчику. Кот... Надо узнать у Сынмина… Пойдешь со мной, Чанбин? 

– Ага, спи уже! 

Согласиться хочется, лишь бы Хенджин уже заснул сам и дал поспать другим. С утра предстоит разбираться с чужой тачкой. Отчитывать тупицу за вождение в пьяном виде. Чанбин глотает несколько таблеток от головы. И надеется, что утром обещание забудется.   
На удивление, выходит наоборот: Хенджин помнит только то, что Чанбин пообещал пойти с ним на гонки, а как он доехал, разбил машину и жаловался на нечестный бизнес – ничерта. Приметив на стене старый плакат с Джанис Джоплин, Хенджин хлопает себя по лбу. Он влетает на кухню, где на сковороде шкварчит кусок залежавшегося в холодильнике бекона, и начинает напевать мелодию. Ритм кажется подозрительно знакомым, и Чанбин недоуменно подхватывает.

– Что за старье ты поешь? 

– Кто бы говорил. Ты это старье слушаешь постоянно, когда мы сидим у тебя. Джанис, Мик Джаггер. А эта уже несколько дней не идет из головы. Разве она не твоя любимая? I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie I have my freedom but… Что там дальше? 

– I don't have much time. Faith has been broken, tears must be cried. Let's do some living after we die. Ты у меня ее услышал? 

У Хенджина выходит отвратительно подражать оригинальному звучанию. Собственный голос хоть и звучит джаггеровской скрипучей мягкостью, но все равно звонче и грубее. И холодеет все не от жуткого исполнения песни, а от того, что Чанбин боится узнать, кто включал такую музыку, кроме него самого. Хенджин мнется, разглядывая пригоревший бекон. Топчется с ноги на ногу. Пьяным он был смелее или просто без разбору нес все, что было на уме. Нетерпение шипит не хуже раскаленной сковороды. Хенджин с каким-то блаженным видом признается:

– Не у тебя. Я был на днях с одним парнем. Ну ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду… 

– Уже представил, – рыком перебивает Чанбин, по-настоящему рисуя в воображении то, о чем несмело признается Хенджин. 

– Мы немного выпивали у меня дома. И когда я спросил, не хочет ли он послушать музыку, то он выбрал эту песню. Забавно, я думал, только ты торчишь от такой музыки.

Завтрак проходит в неловком настроении. Чанбин тоже когда-то думал, что только он. Пока на одной из вечеринок, после удачного окончания ралли, где ему удалось занять первое место, не подошел поздравить телеметрик. У Чанбина на коленях сидело две шикарные девчонки, которые в перспективе должны были остаться с ним до утра. А этот парень протянул ладонь и сказал, что никогда не видел такого горячего пилота за рулем. И что ему понравилось работать в команде. Чанбин как сейчас помнит, что узкие плечи телеметрика обтягивала футболка с логотипом The Rolling Stones – красное на черном. Этот первый нерабочий диалог выглядел содранным из любого порнофильма. Но даже осознавая двусмысленность слов, нельзя было не удержаться: 

– Я могу прокатить тебя.

Девчонки пошло смеялись, внезапно смущая телеметрика. И это только больше заверило Чанбина, что все идет как надо. Он был абсолютно трезв и, услышав в ответ «Но я уже собирался уходить», поднялся, оставляя вечеринку: 

– Значит, я отвезу тебя прямо сейчас. Как, ты говоришь, твое имя?

– Минхо.

Минхо обожал лиричную музыку, спорткары, животных, тишину и, спустя полгода, как он первый признался, – Чанбина. 

Чанбин не сомневается, что именно его встретил Хенджин. Какого черта все запутывается в такой клубок? 

* 

– Закроешь тут все? Вряд ли я успею. 

Уджин выпихивает дружелюбным пинком, под смех Сынмина. Тот несколько дней назад вернулся в мастерскую, на каких-то хитрых условиях договорившись с Чжиненом. Судя по тому, что они много перетирали с Уджином, его заслуга была немаленькой. Вероятно, финансово тоже. 

Чанбин напоминает про дубликаты ключей от офиса и мастерской и, наплевав на тянущее ощущение в колене, крутит руль. Ощущение, что впервые за два года закрываться будет Уджин, а не он. Привычный распорядок дня меняется, и вместо того, чтобы торчать под кузовом машины допоздна, открывать заправку ранним утром и наблюдать, как его коллеги приезжают на работу, уезжают вечером, Чанбин покупает себе новую футболку, чтобы пойти с Хенджином, как и обещал. Стоя в магазине, разглядывая ценники и размеры, со вздохом осознает, каким неудачником казался со стороны. Выпивка и работа – все, чем он занимался. Да, авария и потеря всех денег, собственного дела сильно ударила по жизненным принципам. Но Уджин прав: он мог заработать, сотрудничая честно. Еще год назад мог начать копить и вернуть собственный бизнес. Их договор с Чаном прописывал условия обратного выкупа, но Чанбин слишком злился, чтобы даже задумываться о том, как вернуть утраченное. 

– Ублюдок, – шипит он, примеряя новую одежду. – Ты ведь знал, что в договоре. Знал!

Унизительно выслушивать от предателя-Минхо пожелание взять себя в руки. С их встречи прошло больше месяца, но обида проявилась поздним осознанием чужих мотивов.

С Хенджином они встречаются уже около трассы. Зрители заняли места по периметру. Хенджин поначалу носится, созваниваясь с командой, отвечает на вызов Чжинена. И только когда первый пилот на Mitsubishi проносится по гравию, падает рядом прямо на траву и сообщает: 

– Я говорил о том, чтобы свалить из команды. Чанбин, я правда так хуево справляюсь с работой?

Второй пилот поднимает приличное облако пыли, и вспышки фотоаппаратов успевают запечатлеть ключевой момент, перед тем как автомобиль заносит вбок. Через три минуты он выравнивается, но восторга у публики больше не вызывает. 

– Откуда я знаю. Но если у тебя по всем статьям такой провал, как со мной… 

– Отвали. Мудила неблагодарный. 

Хенджин обижается совершенно по-детски, чем забавляет и поднимает настроение. 

Следующий час оказывается достаточно захватывающим, и Чанбин не замечает, как увлеченно комментирует каждую проходку и стиль. Вокруг собираются еще несколько зрителей, кто-то предлагает принесенное пиво, разливает в честь знакомства, и от того, какое уважительное внимание сваливается на голову, расползается приятное чувство удовлетворения. 

Серая макушка мелькает среди толпы. На секунду Чанбин думает, что показалось. Но Хенджин бьет его локтем в бок и яростно шепчет на ухо: 

– Это он! Он! Тот парень с твоей песней!

Смешно, замечает Чанбин. Хенджин провел с ним ночь, а даже имени не знает. С каких пор Минхо стал таким – бонус в бесконечную копилку незаданных вопросов. 

Минхо останавливается в нескольких метрах. Щурится от солнца и недовольно морщит нос, отчего становится похож на рассерженного кота. Он о чем-то говорит по телефону, бросает холодное: «Так замените ему подвеску и не заставляйте меня лично приезжать!». 

Разворачивается к подошедшему Чану, когда замечает их с Хенджином, сидящих поблизости. Чанбин неловко сжимает пластиковый стакан с остатками мутной жижи. На долю секунды кажется, что Минхо пугается или удивляется. Его лицо теряет привычный спокойный и надменный вид. Чанбин с досадой отставляет пиво, пока Минхо, не скрывая, оглядывает его с ног до головы. Их безмолвный диалог продолжился бы и дальше, но Хенджин подскакивает на ноги и кидается навстречу, выскальзывая из предостерегающей чанбиновой хватки. 

– Я искал тебя, – вместо приветствия начинает Хенджин, едва ли не кидаясь на шею своему объекту обожания и отталкивая опешившего Чана на несколько шагов. Минхо лениво проводит оценивающим взглядом и сводит брови. Уже становится жалко за предстоящий итог диалога. Чанбин не ошибается, потому что слышит шипение:

– Меня? И зачем же? 

Попытки Хенджина пересказать их историю общения выглядят нелепо. С каждым новым словом Минхо звереет еще больше, а Чан посмеивается в кулак. Чанбин подходит в тот самый момент, когда ситуация накаляется до предела. 

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я был у тебя дома, но ты даже не знаешь мое имя? – Насмешка до ужаса обидная, а Минхо стоит с видом оскорбленной невинности. – Если предположить, что это правда, то с твоей стороны забыть его было большой ошибкой. Если же это попытка подкатить, то глупее я еще ничего не слышал. Так или иначе, как там тебя, Хенджин? У тебя нет шансов. 

– Брейк, ребята, – Чан со смехом становится посередине. Чанбин пожимает его протянутую руку и дергает Хенджина за плечо, чтобы тот забил на свою личную драму и тоже поздоровался. – У Минхо настроение ни к черту всю неделю, не обращайте внимание. Приятно видеть, что ты выбрался куда-то из мастерской, Чанбин. 

Да, уж приятно. Откуда это тупое чувство, что чужие люди следят за его жизнью больше, чем он сам? Поругаться хочется крепко, но вместо этого Чанбин выбирает другую тактику. 

– Я как раз хотел поговорить с тобой, Чан. О моей мастерской. В договоре есть пункт о выкупе. Мы можем его обсудить?

Краем глаза Чанбин наблюдает за реакцией Минхо. Но тот продолжает писать что-то в телефоне, отвернувшись ото всех. Чан смеется: 

– Вполне. Приходи в офис? Мне нужно освежить в памяти наши условия, но… – Чан раскрывает руки. – С тобой я всегда готов к пересмотру. На взаимовыгодных условиях, конечно же. 

– Мы не можем поговорить об этом сейчас? Хотя бы в общих чертах. 

Минхо влезает нагло и бесцеремонно. Манит Чана и, небрежно повернувшись к Чанбину, ставит перед фактом: 

– Не можем. Во-первых, на это нет времени. Во-вторых, здесь не место, чтобы обсуждать дела, да и документов под рукой нет. В-третьих, – по Хенджину снова проходится подозрительный взгляд, – вы только что пили в компании с кем-то, кто не относится к твоему бизнесу.

Ощущение, что Минхо специально бесит беспричинными требованиями, влезает в любой спор, который касается его лишь частично. И не сказать, что он не прав. Но его настойчивая забота бесит больше, чем вызывает одобрение.

– Мы можем познакомиться, – жалостливо тянет Хенджин, с надеждой уставившись на Минхо. 

Случись подобное несколько лет назад, Чанбин врезал бы наглецу. А теперь остается сжимать кулаки и терпеть. Чанбин скрипит от злости зубами, он ненавидит за предательство и ревнует, несмотря ни на что. 

– Непременно, красавчик, – кивает Минхо. – Когда-нибудь в другой жизни и при других обстоятельствах. Чан, идем? 

Чанбин долго пялится в сторону уходящих. Те спускаются к трассе, сторонятся, чтобы не попасть под колеса. Минхо спотыкается на наклонной тропинке и приваливается к плечу Чана на несколько секунд. У Чанбина щемит в груди. Хенджин фыркает над ухом, дергается и скачет на месте, разобиженный всем произошедшим. Плевать на его дурацкие возмущения о том, что отшили, посмеялись, выставили кретином. Даже на бесконечные комплименты в сторону «идеального» стиля Минхо, его манеры держаться – плевать.

Острые пальцы впиваются в плечо, и дьявольский шепот щекочет ухо:

– Ты хочешь выкупить мастерскую? Давай заключим сделку? Я помогу тебе вернуть твой бизнес, а ты поможешь мне с Минхо? Я хочу его больше всего на свете, Чанбин!

***

Рев Порше самый родной и понятный. Первая машина, на которой удалось проехать моногонки и занять призовое место. Машина, абсолютная и недостижимая мечта. Помнится, отец говорил, что без целей и желаний невозможно быть человеком. Но что, если они безумны и глупы? 

Порше 550 Спайдер, тот самый, прозванный Джеймсом Дином «Little bastard», имеет длинную и печальную историю. Во время гонок случаются аварии и травмы, но все реже со смертельным исходом. Дину не повезло. И в этом Чанбин чувствует себя еще более похожим на него — удача закончилась, подразнила и бросила. Конечно, в отличии от Дина, он жив. Пережил аварию и пытается встать на ноги буквально.

Перед носом приземляется пакет документов. Чанбин срочно откладывает телефон, где и разглядывал черно-белое изображение Порше 550. Минхо хмыкает над ухом, замечая. Насмехается над чанбиновым постоянством? Или восхищается им же?

Двигатель, подвес, каждый чертов винтик — все это Чанбин знает лучше, чем анатомию собственного тела. А тем более чужих чувств. Где-то слева заходится сердце, а еще немного побаливает колено. Усмехнувшись, Чанбин отмечает, что причиной и одного, и другого остается Минхо.

Тот гордо расхаживает по кабинету, раздает отпечатанные экземпляры договора юристам, один лично в руки Чану, еще один оставляет себе.

— Можем начинать, Чан?

Минхо вышколено становится за плечом директора. Настроение у него ни к черту. А такая холодная отрешенность отлично демонстрирует, как сильно он хочет покончить с процедурой переоформления. Забавно, припоминает Чанбин, Минхо нравится точность и расчеты, но он на дух не переносит сделки и договора. Слишком много приходится полагаться на людей. Для него механизм, машина вернее будет. Чем-то подобным Минхо оправдывал свою нелюбовь к людям.

— А где наш младший помощник? — беспечно интересуется Чан. Ему как будто настроение Минхо по барабану. Оно-то и ясно, он здесь главный, остальные должны подчиняться. Эмоциональные перепады в бизнесе никого не волнуют.

— Стажируется у техников по проекту с Мерседес. Опаздывает.

На часах Чанбина только без пяти десять, а значит у «стажера» еще в запасе законные несколько минут. Другое дело личные договоренности: вдруг тот уже полчаса как должен скакать перед боссами и ждать новых распоряжений?

Чан просит принести всем напитки, и чья-то минутная задержка его ничуть не тревожит. Чаново хорошее настроение задает общий тон беседы. Чанбин усмехается, наблюдая нерадостное постукивание по экрану телефона. 

Минхо вызывает не то стажера, не то уже помощника, но кем бы тот ни был, отчитывают его по полной программе. Это очевидно, ведь когда Минхо командовал телеметриками, все ходили на цыпочках. Приборы работали с высочайшей точностью и синхронизацией. Команда побаивались придирчивости и строгости, но каждый из техников, механиков и медиков понимал причины.

— Я немножко, совсем чуть-чуть умираю каждый раз, когда ты садишься за руль.

Наверно, именно признание Минхо заставляло Чанбина перед началом любой гонки, даже дурацкого картинга, самого черт его дери безобидного соревнования, напоминать самому себе о том, что это работа, и она помогает осуществить их общие планы. Шептать в аккуратное ушко и, ощущая жар самого желанного человека, обещать Минхо, что вернется победителем.

— Ты и без того для меня на первом месте.

В Минхо никогда не было страха за свою жизнь или свое будущее, казалось, все эмоции, которые жили в его теле, раз и навсегда были отданы Чанбину.

Воспоминания так глубоко уводят внутрь себя, что Чанбин и не сразу слышит оклик Чана, а после замечает мягкий взгляд Минхо. Который тут же меняется. Словно пугливый зверек, застигнутый врасплох, он щетинится и едва ли не фыркает. Что за человек! К чему холодность и скрытность, и абсолютное нежелание дружелюбно прояснить прошлое? Чанбин пытается перехватить зрительный контакт хотя бы на секунду. Часы бьют десять, и робкий стук в двери дополняет его еще двумя ударами. Хенджин входит с пачкой документов и проходится по кабинету в полупоклоне.

— Ты опоздал, Хенджин. Садись и начинаем, — Минхо не стесняется вычитывать при всех. Он забирает документы и, переглянувшись с Чаном, кивает собравшимся. — Так. Значит, согласно договору, первый взнос нужно внести до конца недели. Мы просчитали доход твоего предприятия, Чанбин, и процент, который тебе нужно выплатить. Есть два варианта, годовой или полугодовой. Пожалуйста, коллеги, откройте третью страницу. Там можно познакомиться с цифрами и обсудить, что нам подходит больше.

Обсуждение передачи прав собственности и установление ролей, уплаты налогов и всей сопутствующей рутины длится еще около часа. И ничего, кроме чувства недоумения, не вызывает.

— Цирк какой-то, — шепчет Чанбин, в десятый раз перечитывая пункты договора.

Его слышит только сидящий рядом Хенджин. Он также шепотом отвечает, прикрыв рот ладонью:

— Знаю. Могли попросить в два раза больше. Но мне лично Минхо поручил подогнать под эту сумму. Сказал, распоряжение свыше, и чтобы я не задавал вопросов. Ну я-то чего, так как денежки мои, то и хорошо. А ты чего думаешь? Ставь уже подпись. Чан не киданет!

Беспечность Хенджина аукнется, уверен Чанбин. Но логику в поступках своих пока еще боссов ему понять не под силу. Чан покупал задорого, а продает задешево. Веди он так всегда дела, предприятие прогорело бы. Но на этот раз юристам не к чему прикопаться. Перед законом все составлено верно. Остается только догадываться, с чего сыплются такие подарки.

— Мне нужно подумать.

Вряд ли кто-то ожидал такого заявления от человека, первым предложившего сделку и выкуп всего бизнеса. Чан не пытается скрыть удивления, его юрист едва ли не опрокидывает на себя стакан с водой, а Хенджин больно пинает по колену.

— О чем ты собираешься думать?

Любопытно, каких усилий стоит Минхо сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица. Он и правда растерял все эмоции. Отдал их Чанбину, или это последствия аварии? Чанбин качает головой. Объясняться перед всеми мерзкая идея. Да и не нужно оно никому. Может, потом с Хенджином выпьет пару бокалов виски и попытается выплеснуть подозрения, но не здесь. Чан пожимает плечами:

— Я уезжаю сегодня. Если тебе нужно время, предлагаю перенести на следующий вторник. Либо ты приходишь с подписанным договором и деньгами, либо… Извини, Чанбин, второй раз такие выгодные условия я предлагать не буду. Это твой единственный шанс.

— Значит, следующий вторник.

С такой хваткой, как у Чана, любой бы уже поставил подпись. Но неделя достаточный срок, чтобы упорядочить сомнения. Правильность решения разливается отчетливым спокойствием. Бумаги ложатся в папку аккуратно, одна к одной. Юристы начинают прощаться, отказываются от любезной чашки кофе.

— Мы не закончили!

Не то поганое настроение Минхо дает о себе знать, не то его внезапный порыв, но стоит ему скомандовать не расходиться, как все послушно падают в кресло. Даже Чан немного съезжает в своем — директорском. Хенджин и вовсе едва не сползает под стол.

— Чанбин, — милая улыбка отдает еще большей опасностью, чем ровная холодность. 

— Возможно, ты хочешь что-то уточнить? Я готов прояснить волнующие тебя вопросы сейчас, пока мы здесь. В личном порядке. Если это так необходимо.

Последние слова даются Минхо с трудом. Маска невозмутимости дает трещину. Что же с тобой не так, Ли Минхо? Чего ради ломаешь тщательно выстроенную стену? Шальная мысль кружит голову: воспользоваться предложением и выйти хотя бы на несколько минут в кабинет великолепного помощника директора Бана. Спустя долгое время остаться наедине. Только Чанбин уверен, что, оставшись вместе, он не станет задавать вопросы. И скорее всего не позволит говорить Минхо, если только тот не станет умолять его о встрече в другое время. Стряхнув фантазии и прерывая мучительное ожидание, Чанбин уверенно поднимается:

— Никаких вопросов. Увидимся в следующий вторник.

Он лениво идет к лифту и, полный спокойствия, дожидается, пока тот поднимется с третьего этажа. Рядом становятся юристы, по коридору за новыми поручениями бежит секретарь. В отдалении слышится испуганное согласие Хенджина подготовить все: «через час и ни минутой позже, иначе вылетишь отсюда быстрее, чем попал». Минхо исчезает из виду, и Хенджин сползает по стенке и слабо машет рукой на прощание, прежде чем двери лифта закрываются.

Забавно, как только работает, если обделаться готов от каждой команды непосредственного начальства? Стоит отдать Хенджину должное, он продержался весь испытательный срок. А ведь еще несколько недель назад жаловался, что едва прошел все мучительные экзамены, которые лично назначил Минхо. Издевался тот специально и мастерски, так что даже Рози пожаловалась Чанбину, какой бледный и замученный ходит их «новенький».

— Чан нам столько задач на один день не назначает и за косяки прилюдно не выговаривает. Новенькому не повезло, что его назначили обучаться у Минхо. Хенджин всегда последний выходит из офиса, и первый приходит. Знаешь, — Рози наклоняется и доверяет главную сплетню. — Он даже ночевать тут оставался однажды! Старается выслужиться! Но Минхо все равно вычитал его за мятый костюм тогда. Бедный ребенок.

Раскрывать Рози, на каких условиях этот «бедный ребенок» попал в компанию, чьими стараниями и чего ради он выслуживается, означало бы и собственный позор. Но, определенно, занятия с Минхо и работа на Чана дали свои плоды. Из беззаботного наглеца, разбрасывающего деньги, Хенджин занял должность среди управленцев. Значит, не такой уж дебил, констатировал Чанбин. Хоть и удачно это скрывал.

— Чан сказал, что в автомобилях я как овца на поле — все зеленое вижу. Но они еще научат. Зато у меня по таймингу нормально, с договорами на соточку, и нужных людей ему нахожу. Правда, все итоговые переговоры на Минхо. Кстати, он меня начал брать на встречи. Минхо хоть и гадина, но ты бы только знал, какой он, блядь, красивый. И сексуальный. Честно говоря, я обожаю, когда он злится. Это еще больше заводит!

Хенджин получает то, что хотел. Шаг за шагом он становится ближе к своему объекту обожания. И, хотя во всех общих делах пока не больше, чем «личный водитель адского высочества», по словам самого Хенджина, но сам бывает полезен. Когда Хенджину удается выбраться на обед с Минхо и купить ему кофе, Чанбин первым узнает новости. В какое кафе они ходили, как придирчиво Минхо изучал меню. Во что был одет.

— У него длинные ресницы, как у девчонки. И губы такие… У, хочу его, сил нет!

Чанбин сбрасывает звонок. Ему знакома и мягкость ресниц. И вкус чужих губ. Назвать бы себя самоубийцей, но, в конце концов, в происходящем виноват он сам.

Прочитав в сотый раз договор, Чанбин не понимает, где скрывается подвох. Стоило ли идти на этот уговор, в котором его собственное счастье приравнивается к тем деньгам, которые одалживает Хенджин? Кажется, что он продает прошлое с Минхо в угоду мелкому сопляку. А тот еще и язвит, дразнит и отчитывается о каждом новом успехе.

Измерять в деньгах счастье свойственно меркантильным типам, к которым Чанбин себя не причисляет. Разрешить загадку не помогает даже разумный и всезнающий Уджин.

— Предположим, что Минхо выбрал беззаботное будущее. Хотя, признаюсь, все это выглядит очень не похоже на него. Не помню, чтобы хоть раз он заботился о собственной выручке. Из каждого заказчика, на чьих тачках ты ездил, он пытался выжать максимально, согласен. Но это все командное, а иногда и чисто твой гонорар. Минхо работал, чтобы ухватить выигрыш для тебя. И что же, ему надоело вкладываться в чужой успех? Или он испугался, что после аварии его не оставят в покое те кретины, да так и живет теперь.

В дальнем углу грохочет цепь и слышится яростный мат: мастеру прижало пальцы дверью.

— Поосторожней с кузовом, — отзывается Уджин на возню мастеров. — Ну и с собой тоже, парни. Все там целы?

Ничего не поделать, бывает, что пошатнется лафет, слабо прикрученные дверцы шатаются, заваливаются, сложенные кучей, колеса. Нестройный хор выражает подобие согласия. Уджин хмыкает и ныряет в движок Астон Мартин Валькирия. Ограниченная серия в двадцать пять экземпляров. Нужно и самому заглянуть «под юбку» красотке. Работа возобновляется, а вместе с тем и начатый разговор.

— Чего Минхо было бояться? Да, мы тогда много денег проебали. Не успели пригнать вовремя за товаром, а те ублюдки… Кстати, я был уверен еще тогда и готов поставить штуку баксов сейчас, что они работали на Чжинена! Так вот, партия тех автомобилей все равно была бракованной, ты видел их своими глазами, Уджин. Даже после годового ремонта в продажу можно было отдать половину.

Машина стойко держится, подвергаясь пыткам Уджина. Движок рычит, и минут на пять приходится замолчать. Прислушиваясь к равномерному гудению и слаженной работе деталей, Уджин удовлетворенно хрюкает и приговаривает:

— Детка, подобная этой, должна прийти в первой тройке.

— Не забывай, что в итоге все решает водитель. Как бы хорош ни был спорткар, за рулем сидит гонщик, — тут же вскипает профессиональная гордость.

У Уджина чутье, иначе бы им с Чанбином не сойтись. А еще поддержка — друга, напарника, старшего товарища и наставника. Возможно, если бы они оба были чуть более склонны к яркому проявлению эмоций, то не стеснялись бы назваться семьей, братьями. Но вместо слов — доказывают на деле. Чутье работает, и Уджин со смехом принимает чанбинов выпад. Он подает ему перчатки и сдвигается, чтобы оставить место у раскрытого движка. Чанбин ныряет туда мгновенно — любопытство тянет с бешеной силой. А Уджин возвращается к волнующей теме.

— Вы летаете не против машины, вы летаете против пилота. Все так, Чанбин. Да, я прекрасно помню эту партию бесполезного железа и то, как несколько месяцев мы пытались сделать коней ходячими. Заменили почти все, чтобы сбагрить и хоть бы работу мастеров и детали окупить. 

Он переводит дыхание, до сих пор взбешенный. У Чанбина все это вызывает не меньше злости. Забывшись, он и сам едва не получает тяжелым ключом по большому пальцу. Что ж, ремонт надо отложить. Капот скрипит под весом ста пятидесяти килограмм живой массы: они с Уджином усаживаются по краям. За шиворот ползет мерзкая капля пота, а Уджин вытирает лоб, только сильнее пачкая его пылью и маслом.

— Знаешь, меня всегда терзало другое, — Чанбин удивленно оборачивается на внезапное признание друга. Уджин, уже не задумываясь о чистоте, трет подбородок. Взгляд его подозрительно сужается. — Ни ты, ни Минхо не приехали на встречу. Гнали на всех парах, а в итоге вас подрезали и промчались мимо. Ты не перепродал тачки, как должен был по договору. И ни разу не выплатил неустойку. Так, небольшие откупные. Мелкий штраф. Тебя не доставали с вопросами банки и юристы. Все исправились в один момент. Но в итоге, партия, хоть и бракованная, досталась тебе без всяких вопросов. Я в такое волшебство и сочувствие не верю. Бизнес так не делается.

Забавно, фыркает Чанбин, спустя столько времени возвращаться к разговору о сделке, аварии, прочему дерьму двухгодичной давности. Как с разговора о выкупе его собственного дела, о Минхо, они вывернули к чертовой лаже со сделкой? Все-таки хорошо, что Уджин его друг. Любой другой уже получил бы под зад и не посмел заикаться. Постукивая по капоту, Чанбин принимается злобно оправдываться:

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Парни Чжинена просто сдулись, когда увидели брак. А неустойка… честно говоря, у меня тогда было слишком много долгов, тут все прогнивало. Разве Чан, когда выкупил все, не оплатил и ее?

— Оплатил, — Уджин отвечает резко и подхватывает за шиворот, ругаясь, как на непослушного ребенка, — Чанбин, ты правда ни черта не разбираешься в делах. Я еще понимаю, почему ты задумался обо всем так поздно. Восстановление после аварии, все эти попытки выбраться из дерьма, в котором мы тонули. Я даже твой затянувшийся алкоголизм понимаю. Но признай, твое гениальное предприятие загнило бы без Минхо уже через полгода. Даже сейчас я боюсь представить, какой бардак творился бы у нас в бумагах, веди ты дела самостоятельно. Гонщик ты превосходный, и железо тебя слушается. Но в остальном, уж извини, полный кретин. Пусть Хенджин и тупица, но и ты не лучше. Ты пришел ко мне услышать, что Минхо на такого, как он, не поведется? Напомню, с тем, чтобы отшить Хенджина, твой ненаглядный справился однажды. Захочет — пошлет его снова. Но скажу тебе так, — Уджин тычет грязным пальцем в рабочий жилет, — именно благодаря Минхо ты не проебал свой бизнес окончательно и получаешь сейчас шанс выкупить все задаром. Вместо того, чтобы подозревать и докапываться, с чего тебе выставили такой низкий счет, пошел бы и поблагодарил его!

Вывести Уджина — надо обладать талантом. И, видимо, именно его у Чанбина в избытке. Пнув Уджина по колену и освободившись от захвата, Чанбин раскидывает инструменты, привлекая внимание всех мастеров. Что же за манера у всех — отчитывать, наставлять его?

— Да кому нужна его помощь? Так хочет благодарностей? Что ж тогда не явился ко мне после аварии?!

Какого черта все заново сводится к выбору Минхо, Чанбин уже не понимает. Окончательно запутавшись в собственных желаниях и мыслях, он еще разок смачно пинает инструменты и, прикрикнув, чтобы все работали, убирается к себе.

Смутное осознание, что Уджин прав, приходит двумя днями позже.

Чанбин гонит в главный офис, запоздало решив воспользоваться предложением Минхо. Прояснить волнующие вопросы в личном порядке, как и было предложено. Но вместо готового к диалогу бывшего возлюбленного встречает удивленная Рози:

— Минхо нет на месте. Они уехали… Директор Бан Минхо и новенького с собой взял. Я так переживаю за него. Носился тут, собирал документы все время. Надеюсь, Минхо не замучает его в поездке. И не оставит ночевать на улице, а то, господи, скажу по секрету, я страшно напутала и забронировала для директора отдельный номер, а для Минхо и Хенджина — общий. Думала, меня уволят, но обошлось. А Хенджину теперь отдуваться. Чанбин, так что, придешь теперь во вторник? У вас же встреча, придешь? Чанбин, ты слушаешь?

С Хенджином удается поговорить в тот же вечер, он звонит жутко довольный собой и свалившимся на голову успехом. Трещит минут десять про дорогу, гостиницу, про представителей Мерседес. Хвастается, что ему досталась похвала и что, в перспективе, отдадут направление Ауди. Да, автомобили гражданские, но Чан сказал, что «у таких пиздюков, как ты, продавать выходит красиво». Чанбин ждет, когда мелкий наглец дойдет до ключевой точки, и ради этого даже не выдает свое бешенство. Он вслушивается в каждый звук по ту сторону телефона, ведь Минхо может быть близко, окликнуть или позвонить кому-то сам. Что сделать, чтобы услышать его голос? А если попросить дать ему трубку, чтобы закончить тот разговор?

Но Хенджин, не то выговорившись о делах, не то выхватив удачную паузу, треплется сам:

— Это все хрен на масле! Я остаюсь ночевать в комнате с Минхо. Мы будем здесь все время, до отъезда. И знаешь, что?! У нас постоянно эти встречи с партнерами и торжественные ужины, так он сам попросил сопровождать его и не отходить далеко!

— Удивительно! Наверное, это потому что ты должен быть там по работе?

Первые секунды хочется верить, что это так, но Хенджину удается быстро разочаровать:

— Я тоже так подумал. Но сегодня, — он взволнованно выдыхает и понижает тон. — Мы были на свидании. Минхо такой… Он охуенно целуется! Ему-то палец в рот не клади, но черт, его язык и эти маленькие губы! Мы только начали целоваться, а у меня уже встал!

Тупое создание, мысленно рычит Чанбин, мелкий кретин. Много ли надо, чтобы у какого-то пиздюка с недотрахом встал? От того, с каким упоением Хенджин описывает их поцелуи, у Чанбина самого начинается шевеление в штанах. Это чревато, поэтому прервать болезненно-сладкий диалог нужно как можно скорее. И вновь его опережают:

— Все, пора завязывать. Сейчас Минхо вернется, мы будем пить вино и, я уверен, веселая ночка нам обеспечена. Не скучай, Чанбини!

Телефон удачно приземляется на диван, хотя от силы, с которой его запустили в полет, едва ли не врезался в стену. Черт, думает Чанбин. Черт!

— Какого хрена, Минхо! На дух не переносишь эту мелкую скотину, но едва оказались наедине, так сразу в постель! Черт! Почему ты с ним, а не со мной?! Что я тебе сделал? Что?!

Непонимание вливается в горло с запасом горькой выпивки, а наутро голова трещит еще хуже. Чанбин заставляет себя подняться неимоверным усилием воли. Мрачной тенью он семенит между своих подчиненных. Упрямство, внезапное охватившее все тело, как когда-то в былое время, не позволяет проваляться в постели. Порывшись в ящиках, Чанбин выуживает документы. Старые счета, долговые расписки, квитанции и договора. Он торчит до поздней ночи, чем доводит Уджина до нервного любопытства, а Сынмин тащится за камерой. Ну да, босс в офисе, а не где-то под капотом очередной крошки, перемазанный мазутом с ног до головы, явление редкое.

— Тебе что-то надо? — Уджин довольно лыбится, стоя в проеме. У него рабочий день закончился час назад, но то ли от любопытства, то ли от скуки, он остается дольше.

— Тишина и время, — ворчливо бросает Чанбин, копаясь в очередной папке. Вряд ли он сам понимает, что должен найти. В конце концов, все последние счета оплачиваются именем предприятия. Но, возможно, в этом и кроется загвоздка. — А где документы на те тачки? И долговые по мастерской. Я точно помню, что они приходили на наш адрес. Мы должны были оплатить их раньше, чем Чан выкупил у меня все.

— Помнишь. А то, что при пересчете с нас содрали только штрафные, а остальная сумма выплачена Чаном, ты не помнишь?

Смешно, но Уджин достает бумаги из своего стола. И с особой радостью отдает нужную папку. Они переглядываются, и на немой вопрос Чанбина Уджин тоже отвечает, не скрывая радости:

— Я рад, что ты наконец-то решил докопаться до правды. На самом деле.

Уджин усмехается, скользя взглядом по педантично сложенной стопке. Легко узнается эта надменная чопорность.

— По правде, я не должен был их хранить и показывать тебе. Боюсь, одна злобная кошка выцарапает мне глаза или задушит хвостом. Что собираешься делать, Чанбин? Как вернешь свое дело?

Откровенная и грубая правда черными рядками сочится на свет. Стоило быть таким тупым, неблагодарным, стоило ввязаться в драку и ударить человека, который был и остался всем? Потерянный год горит в крови, отдается жуткой скручивающей болью.

— Только не через Хенджина. Он его не получит.

Наверное, если бы Чанбин точно знал, где искать, он помчался в тот отель, ворвался в номер и выгнал Хенджина взашей. Если бы нога позволяла, он бы поехал и гнал несколько часов. Дальние поездки ему не под силу, и остается только без перестану названивать Минхо. В ответ он получает только тишину, сильнее заводится и набирает заново. Ночь укутывает темнотой, и воображение рисует номер на двоих, узкую постель с раскиданными подушками, а там Минхо, который принадлежит не ему.

***

Чанбин с трудом верит своим глазам, когда в начале десятого ночи на его пороге стоит Ли Минхо. Его волосы растрепаны, губы сухие, а щеки алые и запавшие. И все равно, даже в этой усталости скрывается красота. Очаровываясь и забывая о всяких словах, Чанбин пропускает момент, когда Минхо врывается к нему, диким животным перепрыгивая порог. Двери хлопают за спиной, и Чанбин слышит только яростное шипение:

— Ты что задумал? Совсем чокнулся, если собираешься отменить сделку с Чаном? Тебе на башку грузовик упал, или ты только прикидывался умным? Какого хрена ты вытворяешь, Чанбин? Что за карусели устраиваешь? Названиваешь мне, Хенджину, Чану! Псих чокнутый, срываешь нам переговоры, даже не даешь спать! Что тебя не устраивает в договоре — деньги, сроки? Ах, бедный несчастный Чанбин, он всего лишь пытается вернуть свое дело. Давайте дружно поймем его и обговорим детали еще раз! Сумма слишком маленькая, да неужели? Что ты, мать твою, хочешь, что?!

Вставить хоть слово в потоке ругани не выходит никак. Минут с десять Минхо кружит по комнате, пиная по ногам, стуча кулаками в грудь и дергая за ворот так, что рубашка трещит до дыр. Настолько злым и истеричным Минхо был только раз. Дурацкая была ситуация, вина даже не команды, а самого Чанбина, который задницей чуял, что спорткар не идеален, что где-то подвох. И все же беспечно заявил, что и на таком справится, что поедет. Рискуя разбиться, все равно сел за руль. Третий круг стал завершающим. Минхо оторвался тогда на всех: телеметриках, что поздно доложили полную картину, механиках, инженерах. Сынмин с Уджином официально лишились премиальных (пришлось додать из своего кошелька втихаря), а команда была наполовину заменена к следующим гонкам. Тогда все было просто и понятно: Минхо боялся. Испугался, как никогда в жизни. Машина съехала в овраг, накренилась и только чудом восстановила центр тяжести и вернулась на колеса. Ночью Чанбин впервые увидел чужие горькие слезы. Кажется, более сотни раз пришлось пообещать, что подобного больше не произойдет, что он будет разумным и осторожным.

И вот, спустя столько лет, Минхо снова кричит на него. Со злостью отпихивая Чанбина на диван, он посылает еще с десяток бессвязных ругательств в воздух. Замахивается, и бьет кулаком по столу, сбрасывая рекламные буклеты, пульт от телевизора и остывший чай.

Чанбин устало откидывается на спинку, а Минхо садится на пол, подбирая ноги и сжимая голову в руках. Глубокая насыщенная тишина затягивает. Тянется минуту, пять, может десять. Плотная и отчужденная, как в месяцы после аварии. И действительно, все так похоже: никаких звуков, сплошное одиночество и бесконечный поиск повода заговорить. Минхо качает головой, стряхивая одному ему понятные страхи и несказанные слова. Он поднимается, ощущая бесполезность ситуации. Его отчаянный вид срабатывает как красная кнопка, и Чанбин громко, даже слишком громко, выкрикивает:

— А у тебя много вариантов, да? Или решил дурачком прикинуться, как весь этот год?

Минхо останавливается, с недоумением хмурясь.

— Ты спрашивал, чего я хочу. Так вот, я отвечаю. Можете подавиться своей сделкой, деньгами, контрактами и всем остальным. Мне нужен ты!

Странно, что Минхо находит в этом что-то смешное, но его сиплое гоготание длится до тех пор, пока Чанбин не встряхивает Минхо несколько раз. Замолкает он резко, неожиданно. Смотрит из-под отросшей челки. Алые щеки, болезненный вид превращает в настоящего безумца. Он выглядит так устало, что Чанбин не справляется и прижимает к себе, тянет к груди, как ребенка, закрывая своими руками от жестоких взрослых. И заново все звенит, а после Минхо коротко вздрагивает несколько раз подряд. Забавно, что Чанбин может предложить, чтобы успокоить? Стакан виски, крепкий чай, собственные извинения? Все и сразу? Слова путаются в бессмысленных предложениях до тех пор, пока Минхо не набирает воздуха в грудь, первым остывая и возвращая себе самообладание.

— Прекрати, Чанбин. Я не пришел ругаться или мириться. Ты сказал Чану и Хенджину, что не хочешь подписывать контракт. Это твоя мастерская и это отличная возможность все вернуть. Давай спокойно выясним, почему ты отказываешься.

Что в Минхо изменилось за время работы на Чана так это выдержка. Скрепя зубы, некогда лучший телеметрик отбросил все личное, чтобы разобраться с делами. Поверить, что легко далось откинуть прошлое, что вот здесь стоит Ли Минхо — безразличный, настырный помощник удачливого бизнесмена, бездушный карьерист — нет. Чанбин видит испуганного, измотанного переживаниями, дрожащего от его прикосновений мальчика и… что, если еще между ними не все остыло?

Минхо топчется на месте, затягивая браваду о выгодах и перспективах, а Чанбин кладет ладонь ему на шею, тянет за тонкую талию и трогает обветренные губы.

— Два года. Два года, Чанбин, — Минхо шепчет, прикрывая глаза. И все в нем горит, кричит, поддается и летит с огромной скоростью по встречной. Жадный поцелуй беспощадно крадет время и силы. Усадив Минхо на диван, хочется продлить этот момент, но ему отвечают отказом.  
Хорошо, в конце концов, действительно стоит прояснить все. Глупо начать с того, что во всем виноват Хенджин, и получить заслуженную пощечину. Помолчав немного, Чанбин сыпет новые упреки:

— Два года, говоришь? А кто виноват, что у нас не было этих двух лет, Минхо? Я приехал к тебе. После аварии. Когда выписался из больницы и смог самостоятельно передвигаться. Стоял и орал в твои окна. Приезжал и на следующий день, и через неделю. И знаешь, что в итоге? Я услышал, как твоя чокнутая соседка с всклокоченными волосами с нижнего этажа совершенно нормальным голосом сказала, что тебя уже давно забрал какой-то парень. Она не помнила марку машины, зато помнила номер. Минхо, мне эти цифры до сих пор в кошмарах снятся! А через несколько дней на той самой машине вы приехали с Чаном! Ничего не хочешь мне сказать, вместо того, чтобы упрекать?

Выглядит так, будто Минхо хочет сбежать. Ему не удается найти себе подходящее место ни на диване, рядом. Ни на полу. Ни у противоположной стены. Дорогой пиджак он сбрасывает на журнальный столик и, кое-как усевшись напротив, ухмыляется:

— Тебе Уджин рассказал уже? Потому что иначе ты бы не передумал. Чанбин, ты всегда отлично чувствуешь то, что находится в твоих руках. Любой грунт и резкие повороты. Но абсолютно не понимаешь, что у людей есть огромное отличие от машин — они боятся. Быть сломанными, разбитыми, заржаветь и застояться.

Кулак попадает прямо в центр стола, выплескивая в звон непонимание.

— К чему эти метафоры? Хочешь сказать, что сбежал из страха? Минхо, в жизни все просто, как и на дороге. Садишься за руль и едешь к цели…

— Да, конечно! Проще простого! Какой же ты недогадливый и непробиваемый, Чанбин. Тебе только все на детали раскладывать и показывать, сам не разберешься!

— Так возьми и объясни толком, раз уж я сам такой тупой, что не понимаю, чего ты боялся! Думаешь, я бы просто смотрел…

— Ой, замолчи уже, сил нет тебя слушать!

— …я бы не смотрел, как ты страдаешь! Я все ради тебя сделал бы!

Между ними столик, а будто сплошная полоса препятствий. И нет такого способа, чтобы легко преодолеть ее. Проехать стометровку на выглаженном спорткаре и праздновать победу. Невозможно за один вечер высказать и все обиды, и всю нежность. Накричавшись вдоволь, Чанбин решается на еще один шаг.

— Знаешь, как это выглядело со стороны? Ты сбежал. Бросил меня подыхать в придорожной больничке, оставил без денег. А потом выясняется, что ты работаешь с Чаном. У тебя неизвестно откуда появляются деньги, статус, ты приходишь и командуешь. Смотришь, каким жалким я стал, пьяница, постоянно на мели. Никаких гонок, никаких машин, дохлая мастерская. Я до сих пор помню, как вы заявились на встречу. Собрали всех этих юристов, финансистов. Да, возможно, я только железки тягать да гайки прикручивать могу. Я сидел взмыленный в едва высохшей свежей одежде. У меня даже на смену ничего не было, все деньги уходили на поддержание мастерской. А ты… Чан зашел первым, и он улыбался, черт подери, улыбался так, словно пришел жизни спасать. Святой, сука. А потом я увидел тебя. Какой же ты красивый, Минхо!

— Замолчи!

— Нет, слушай! Все слушай! Ты знал, как тебе идут рубашки, дорогая выглаженная ткань? Причесанные волосы, ровные ногти. От тебя пахло чем-то сумасшедше сладким и ужасным, абсолютно не тот запах, которым ты привык пользоваться. Но ты сел напротив и четыре душных часа, пока мы с Чаном орали друг на друга и подписывали эти чертовы документы, я дышал этой мерзостью. Дышал одним твоим присутствием. Смотрел на твои постоянно сложенные руки. Ты держал их на коленях, Дева Мария, тоже мне, ублюдок. А теперь ты приходишь и читаешь мне сказки о сложной жизни!

Любопытно, был ли кто-то в жизни Минхо, к кому он прислушивался? Не такой, как Чан, потому что он босс и, видимо, отличный управленец, хотя и ему перепадет от скверного характера Минхо. А кто-то другой, близкий, на кого можно положиться? Чанбин такого не помнит.  
Момент сближения неожиданно быстрый. Откинув сомнения, Минхо садится рядом. Услышал. Тонкий ромб на рубашке отпечатывается на подушечках пальцев, а в складках тени разбегаются — Минхо мнет собственный рукав, пока Чанбин не забирает его ладони в свои.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы все получилось иначе в тот день. Скорая… прибыла быстро, и я знал, что ты выкарабкаешься. Несмотря на переломы, не было угрозы для жизни. Поэтому я сразу же вышел на Чана. Я не хотел, чтобы после всего произошедшего тебя прессовали и забрали остатки бизнеса. Ну и разобраться с теми мудаками, из-за которых произошла авария тоже хотелось. — Минхо кривится, но без мук совести. Немного помолчав, договаривает. — Конечно, после такого любые отношения между нами должны были прекратиться. Ведь кто продолжил бы отношения с предателем? Впрочем, так или иначе в твоих глазах я им стал. А Чан предложил мне работу. Идти все равно было некуда. Я должен был ему слишком много вернуть.

— Как хитро, Минхо, принять все долги на себя. Стать жертвой. И позволить мне заниматься мастерской, находясь под крылышком Чана. Отлично все придумал.

— Не было времени искать другие варианты. Ты вложил все в сделку с этим чертовыми бракованными тачками… Занимать было негде, а Чану можно верить. 

Больше всего хотелось бы верить в самого Минхо. А в итоге с языка срывается еще с десяток ругательств и злых обвинений. Но и Минхо не остается в долгу, заново пиная несчастную мебель. Ну и кто еще более несдержанный и сошедший с ума? Ночь кажется сплошным штормящим морем — из спокойного берега кидает в ураган. Во время ралли, если гонщик съехал в овраг, его могут прилюдно освистать, могут пожалеть. Но на дорогу он не возвращается. Очевидно, что, если позволить Минхо, стоящему у двери, уйти, вернуть его будет невозможно.

Какой еще искать способ, если слов уже сказано достаточно? Да и не станет этот упрямец слушать, снова покажет образцового делового человека и начнет унижать.

Край пиджака трещит, а Минхо едва успевает обернуться, как Чанбин впечатывает его в твердую стену. От близости адреналин бьет в крови, не хуже финишной прямой, когда еще немного поднажать, и вот она — победа. Минхо не какой-то трофей, но, когда он отвечает на напористые поцелуи, кажется, Чанбин выиграл главную гонку.

***

С того момента, как Чанбин встал на ноги с больничной койки, он впервые чувствует себя настолько сильным, решительным, храбрым. Как будто впервые прогнал трассу на стареньком одолженном Порше и добрался до финиша. Как будто впервые распахнул двери мастерской, выпуская Уджина, Сынмина, инженеров, мастеров, мойщиков. Его окрыляет позабытый вкус победы.

Недолгое сопротивление Минхо, вызванное скорее удивлением, чем несогласием, ломается под бесконечным градом поцелуев. А сам Минхо практически теряет равновесие, поддавшись волнообразным колебаниям чувств. Все это напоминает об их жизни в прошлой квартире, куда Чанбин вваливался, пахнущий мазутом и бензином, а чистюля-телеметрик копался в своих приборах и хмуро ворчал, недовольный показателями и алгоритмами. Минхо не брезговал прижиматься к его испачканной одежде. Пыль и грязь, прочно въевшиеся и, кажется, сопровождающие любого гонщика, распространялись везде. Порядок в квартире поддерживался благодаря любви Минхо к определенному положению вещей и отсутствию пыли. Но поделать что-либо с самим Чанбином он не мог и, возможно, не сильно старался, позволяя валяться под капотом и часами торчать на щебневых или пыльных трассах. Лёгкость, с которой он принимал чужие привычки, так много говорила о бесконечной привязанности и уважении друг друга.

Чанбин с радостью замечает, каким привычным и родным способом Минхо опускает руки ему на плечи, разыскивая опору. Он ничуть не пытается удержать свой необоснованно дорогой пиджак от падения на пол, мытый примерно месяц назад. Остается несколько иллюзорных преград, две-три секунды между громом и молнией. Слабая неуверенность, тень сомнения залегает между нахмуренных бровей. Минхо ещё пытается остановить себя. 

— Ты чокнутый, Чанбин. Хочешь, чтобы мы просто взяли и потрахались, будто ничего не изменилось?! 

Он щебечет в надежде, что кто-то другой, не он сам, найдет силы прекратить. Уж Чанбину ли не знать жалобное выражение лица и вредные интонации, когда Минхо отчаянно нужно быть ведомым. От последствий своих решений Минхо не откажется никогда. Но он смело передаёт право управления единственному в мире водителю, которому доверяет без всяких сомнений. Удивительно, что в Минхо осталось это до сих пор. Чанбин принимает условия и берет ответственность за происходящее:

— А я разве делаю вид, что ничего не было? Или что-то в настоящем мешает тебе остаться со мной сейчас?

Даже если у Минхо есть причина, он не называет ее. Вряд ли готов обсуждать и тем более прерываться на диалоги подобного толка. Дикая кошка жадно кусается, царапает насмешками и, изящно выгнувшись, позволяет поднять себя и отнести в комнату. Чанбин терзает шею, голодным зверем кидаясь к добыче. Тянет за аккуратные сережки в ушах и слышит шипение. Это ничего, он прекрасно помнит и различает момент, когда надо ослабить хватку. Но сейчас в этой ненасытной страсти горят два года. Дни, прожитые порознь, полыхают, устремляются ввысь искры так и не ослабевшего влечения.

Прохладные и немного влажные ладони ложатся на поясницу, требуя прижаться сильнее, и Чанбин уверенно забирается, придавливая Минхо к кровати. 

Выкрашенные волосы щекочут нос. Чанбин дышит. Его дурманит особенный, свойственный только Минхо запах, смешанный с терпким ароматом какого-то Том Форда или Армани. В дорогой парфюмерии Чанбин ни черта не разбирается, но какая разница, если самого Минхо это все украшает. Внизу живота тянет, член наливается и упирается, натягивая ткань домашних штанов. У Минхо такая же «проблема». Это как-то эгоистично радует, ведь ему хватило нескольких минут близости, чтобы завестись так же, как и во время их отношений. Память, бессердечная тварь, подкидывает картинки того, как буквально вчера Хенджин хвастался свиданием и его перспективами провести ночь «с самым сексуальным парнем планеты». Да к чёрту. Он сделает все, чтобы Минхо забыл не только имя Хенджина, но и своё собственное. И, судя по тому, как бесстыдно Минхо облизывается, как пытается проехаться по чанбиновому бедру и получить немного прикосновений, ему нравится происходящее. 

Щедрость, особенно в отношении тех, кто занимает особое место в жизни Чанбина, всегда выливается с лихвой. Расстегнув ремень и молнию, Чанбин пробирается под слой одежды. Он даже не пытается стянуть с Минхо штаны полностью. Это чуть позже. Поначалу он лишь пробует, держит в кулаке и чувствует, как становится крепче минхов член. 

— Ну ты долго ещё тормозить будешь? Чего застыл? Делай хоть что-то.

Настырную вредину надо заткнуть немедленно. Раскомандовался. Они целуются долго и медленно, растягивая чудесные ленивые прикосновения, а после срываются в непонятной борьбе и ярости, копившейся и наконец находящей выход. Минхо сдается первым и, потершись носом о чанбинову щеку, аккуратно сыпет по лицу мелкой крошкой ласки.

— Сколько?

— Что сколько?

Они перешептываются, делая долгие паузы. Никак не оторваться от сладости момента, от осознания того, что они снова рядом.

— Сколько раз я должен тебя поцеловать, чтобы ты понял, как сильно я скучал?

Минхо довольно урчит, толкаясь в чанбинов кулак. Много ему не достается, но достаточно, чтобы рубашка прилипла и мешала, как, впрочем, и остальная одежда. 

Чанбин приподнимается, оглядывая результаты своих стараний. Минхо взмокший, распаленный, полный томного ожидания, раскинулся на его кровати. Кожа блестит, горчит на вкус. Зацелованный рот и горящие щеки делают его соблазнительным настолько, что Чанбин едва не сходит с ума — наброситься бы и скорее получить все, чего так долго хотел. Пуговицы не поддаются хаотичным попыткам протянуть их сквозь петли. Конечно, это вызывает смех. 

— Бесишь, — признается Минхо, кое-как помогая и освободив доступ к груди с выпирающими рёбрами, животу. Подставляется и позволяет вылизывать себя всего. Чанбин только поэтому молчит и продолжает стягивать чужую рубашку. Его глазам показывается прелестное круглое плечо, которое он с наслаждением прикусывает. Немного смешно, и Чанбин отвечает с сарказмом: 

— Да неужели так бесит? Поэтому ты здесь, малыш? 

— Засунуть бы твой сарказм… Я не для того остался с тобой, чтобы выслушивать насмешки.

Ночь становится безумным ураганом воспоминаний и новых открытий. Чанбин знает, как сделать хорошо. Обычно гонщик, которого выпускают на трассу, уверен в успехе меньше, чем наполовину. Он выжимает из себя и из машины все, но при этом жалеет доставшуюся ему детку. Самое верное правило, которое удалось усвоить за годы карьеры — решает не техника, а пилот. Обстоятельства, препятствия, поломки и способы починить неисправность — все это зависит от его способностей и внимательности. А Минхо… Телеметрия учитывает слишком многое, и наверняка в голове этого заумного чудака даже сейчас какие-то просчеты. Чанбин обожает в Минхо его странности. Способность связывать в одно причины и следствия. То, как он думает о многом, хотя кажется, что занят сущей ерундой. То, с каким мечтательным видом и сосредоточенностью раздевает, с какой нежностью и сожалением смотрит на оставшиеся после аварии шрамы. Об этом задумываться нельзя, и Чанбин не позволяет, отвлекая другими приятными ласками. 

— Бини!

Просьбы и слова звучат упоительно, искупленно, радостно и певуче. По-особому красиво Минхо раскрывается и просит взять его. И когда Чанбин делает попытку, то одеревенело застывает.   
Неужели…

— А что же Хенджин? 

Вряд ли он мог задать худший вопрос в такой момент. За последний год Чанбину только и удавалось, что получать презрение и жалость. Беситься от невозможности сесть за руль, выиграть пару-тройку соревнований. Вернуться в большой спорт. Получить внимание девчонок-фанаток. Быть с Минхо. Заслуживать его любовь. 

— Ах, вот что тебя волнует. Долго же ты продержался, чтобы не вспоминать о нем. О том, как сам променял меня на сделку с Чаном. 

Это заслуженно. Минхо отбивает его же монетой. Но почему кажется, что между Минхо и Хенджином ничего не было? Все это время Минхо хотел только Чанбина? 

— Хочешь меня, так бери. Не сожалей и не останавливайся, Чанбин. Все уже решено. Я здесь, с тобой. Тебе понравится, если я признаюсь в том, что не спал с Хенджином. 

Господи, какой ужасный изворотливый человек. Окончательно запутавшись, где правда и ложь, Чанбин остервенело пытается проникнуть в Минхо, вдавливает в постель, зная, что ему неприятно. Кошмарное чувство страха и стыда выкручивает внутренности. 

Да, все его знакомые правы — он соображает только в том, как вкручивать гайки и выжимать из движка все, полностью. В человеческих отношениях он полный кретин. Но разве не потому они были вместе, чтобы понимать друг друга? Тогда какого черта, падение, авария буквально перевернули их жизни?

Злясь, что есть сил, Чанбин шипит: 

— Я мечтал взять тебя. Поставить на колени и смотреть, как ты стонешь. Как просишь меня прекратить. Как хочешь скорее покончить с этим и выпрашиваешь больше и скорее. 

Минхо кладет ладонь на щеку. Отрезвляюще молчит. Его улыбка насмешливая и горькая. 

— Ты представлял обо мне все самое грязное. 

— Я думал, как ты спишь с ним. Сначала с Чаном. Теперь с Хенджином. Он рассказывал мне о вашем свидании, общем номере. О том, как вы проводите вечер. И я сходил с ума, представляя, как ты раздвигаешь ноги, дрожишь, и кончаешь в одной и той же позе, закрыв глаза и думая только обо мне.

Чанбин не пытается оправдаться, это было грязно и в отношении человека, которого любишь, нечестно. Он оскорблял Минхо, воображая подобное. Он заслуживает того, чтобы сейчас все прекратилось. Чтобы Минхо ушел и никогда больше не вспоминал о существовании такого человека, как Со Чанбин. Но Минхо не был бы собой, сделай все так, как от него ожидают. Он горько обнимает и говорит с таким сожалением, словно тащит исполинские камни собственных ошибок. 

— А я никогда не мечтал и не фантазировал. Потому что даже если бы начал… это бесполезно. Никто не был бы так хорош, как ты. Мне ни с кем не стало бы так жарко, вот здесь, в груди. Я бы не чувствовал ничего, никакой волны, что цепляла бы низ живота и ползла по груди мягко, как твои пальцы, Чанбин. Всегда я так сильно хотел быть с тобой, что никогда не воображал и не пытался вспоминать об этом.

Быть с Минхо приравнивается призу — нет, лучше, гораздо лучше любого приза на гонке. Но чтобы его получить, нужно пройти невыносимую полосу препятствий, дорогу, на которой так легко разбиться. И Чанбин кубарем летит, подхваченный их общими чувствами. 

Остановив грубое желание, Чанбин нежно и долго проникает в Минхо. Хотя тот и просит забыть об этой осторожности. 

— Нельзя сейчас быстро, ты ещё не готов. Потерпи, мой хороший, мое солнышко… Не спеши, любимый мой.

Минхо закатывает глаза и кусается. Ему вскоре удается расслабиться и, когда он первый делает несколько движений навстречу, кажется, у них двоих срывает последние замки.

— Господи, как я же соскучился за тобой. 

— Я тоже, я тоже. Чанбин?.. Меня не хватит надолго. 

В одно мгновение выливается жаркая тоска. А до рассвета ещё несколько часов, которые проходят без сна. Лениво спихнув испачканное и мокрое постельное, наскоро заменив на новое, Чанбин тянет сонного, вымотавшегося Минхо и, поцеловав в висок, желает спокойной ночи.

***

Спящий Минхо выглядит ангелом. В основном потому что молчит и не отпускает колкие замечания. На часах начало одиннадцатого, и Чанбин любуется его сонной мордашкой, гладит щеку со следом подушки. Минхо подползает к плечу и продолжает дремать. Чанбин хочет дать ему больше отдыха, больше покоя и уверенности в будущем.

Он встаёт первым, быстро приводит себя в порядок, счастливо оглядывает в зеркале остатки прошедшей ночи и отправляется на кухню. В холодильнике находится целое ничего, но из этого удается смастерить салат, поставить в рисоварку две приличные порции и кинуть на сковороду мясо. Шаги Минхо он различает издалека, но любопытства ради не оборачивается. Наверно, просто хочется, чтобы Минхо выбрал сам, как быть дальше. Ему есть о чем подумать, и вряд ли такие решения можно принять в промежутке между утренней чисткой зубов и намазыванием масла на бутерброд. Приходится идти на выручку. 

Чанбин предлагает, как ему кажется, самое разумное на данный момент:

— Позавтракай хотя бы. Даже если тебе нужно идти.

Обернуться он опасается. Одним неосторожным движением спугнет притаившегося, словно несмышленого котенка, Минхо. Страшно ещё и увидеть пустоту, которая собралась в мутный серый ком. 

Завтрак почти готов. Остаётся выключить сковороду и перенести все на тарелки. Нерешительно двигая две штуки, Чанбин удивлённо выдыхает, когда поперек талии смыкаются вспотевшие ладошки. Минхо упирается подбородком в плечо и молчит даже слишком выразительно, чем говорил бы. Благодарен. За то ли, что ему дали шанс уйти, или за возможность провести утро вместе?

Чанбин накладывает еду, топчась на месте с прилипшим к его спине Минхо. Запихнув поглубже сомнения и сожаления, наслаждается свалившейся благодатью. Подхватывая полные посудины, он собирается переставить те на обеденный стол, но крепкий захват не позволяет повернуться. Самое время поворчать, но Минхо целует в висок и шепчет:

— Я тебя люблю.

Тарелки звякают, ударяясь донышком о столешницу.

— Я очень сильно, Чанбин, очень сильно…

— Я знаю, Минхо. И я тебя тоже очень сильно люблю.

За завтраком они болтают о прошедшем турнире Формулы один, об Уджине и Сынмине. Хоть и не часто, но Минхо поддерживает с ними связь. Копаясь в горячем рисе, он даже жалуется, что у Чана действительно много работы, а бумаги раздражают его, как и раньше. Минхо трёт непонятное давнее пятнышко на столе, оставаясь верным своей привычке стирать несовершенства. Горячий чай обжигает губы, но не так ярко и вкусно, как несколько поцелуев с Минхо.

Стрелка движется к полудню, отбивая на часах рубеж. Утро становится днём, а с ним заканчивается магия прошлого, словно лимит временных скачков исчерпался.

— Чанбин, — голос Минхо тверд, но в глаза он не смотрит. — Тебе нужно прийти к Чану во вторник. Поставить подпись на документах.

Это не звучит, как уговоры, поэтому неприятное подозрение закрадывается мгновенно.

— Похоже ты все решил за меня.

— Хенджин уже перевел первый взнос. Чан ждёт, когда ты подпишешь документы.

Чёрт. Чанбин долго пялится в опущенное лицо Минхо. На его сжатые ладони, на виновато закрывающие глаза челку.

У Минхо всегда было право решать. Какая команда поедет с Чанбином в Формуле, какая будет на картинге, и нужно ли соваться в подобную мелочевку. Право сказать, что болид говно, заявить, что с параметрами дороги и качества машины он доедет до второго поворота максимум. Он мог распоряжаться деньгами, которые уходили на подготовку к гонкам. Чанбин никогда не был против. Все, что делал Минхо, основывалось на общей цели. Хотя, откидывая все эти рабочие фразы, Чанбин просто знал, что Минхо сделает в лучшем виде потому что хочет видеть своего возлюбленного победителем во всех аспектах.

И вот снова, решение принимает Минхо. Обожаемое дело, бизнес, который изначально должен был принадлежать Чанбину, возвращается непомерно высокой и несправедливой ценой.

— Ты думаешь, что делаешь лучше? После всего, что между нами было, ты решил, что если я получу обратно мастерскую, мне станет хорошо. Минхо, с чего вдруг я должен выбирать чертов бизнес, а не тебя?

— В этом и дело, Чанбин! Я же тебя знаю! Ты начал сомневаться, устроил головомойку мне и Чану. Отступать, когда появился шанс вернуть мастерскую, я не позволю. Я… Я всё равно не могу вернуться к тебе.

— Почему?! Почему, что тебе мешает? Этот мелкий гаденыш Хенджин, твои обещания Чану? Ты ему не в рабство продался, Минхо! И я не собираюсь менять тебя на деньги Хенджина! Блядь! Я не продаю тебя ему, какого черта он переводит деньги и что за херню ты несешь, почему не можешь? Я выбью всю дурь из Хенджина, он к тебе и на шаг не подойдет!

— Да заткнись уже! Он нормально ко мне относится и платит, чтобы ты, козел тупоголовой, мог нормально жить, а не так…

— Так?! Нормально относится? Значит, ты ему что-то пообещал! Отвечай мне!

Минхо устало плетется прочь. Находит свой пиджак, провалявшийся на полу всю ночь, Отряхивает и перекидывает через локоть. Игнорирует то, как Чанбин грохочет дверями и матерится так, что слышно за пределами дома. Собирается Минхо молча и медленно, как если бы шаги давались с трудом, но попытки остановить себя пресекает мгновенно.

— Ты прекрасно все понимаешь, Чанбин. Займись мастерской, домом, — Минхо окидывает взглядом комнату. — Прекрати пить и, пожалуйста, следи за собой.

Не так Чанбин представлял их расставание. 

Честно говоря, в самых страшных снах и предчувствиях был уверен, что потерять может всё, но не Минхо. Злости не остаётся, тело покидают все силы, перечеркивая радость утра. Зато отчаяние топит, раздражая глотку и булькая в желудок. Хватая уходящего Минхо за руку, Чанбин делает еще одну попытку. В конце концов, именно для этого были все усилия.

— Ты ведь даже не думал, что я хочу вернуть тебя? Но задумайся сейчас. Минхо, я все равно добьюсь того, чего хочу. И ты знаешь…

— Чанбин. Позаботься о себе в первую очередь.

***

Будни превращаются в нечто болотистое и унылое. На встрече с Чаном Минхо отсутствует. И это случается впервые за все время их общей работы. Хенджин раскладывает документы без особой радости. Вести их повторное собрание у него выходит ловко. Сказывается минхова школа. Под конец кабинет покидают юристы, секретарь и Хенджин, а Чанбин и сам не знает зачем продолжает сидеть и пялиться в сосредоточенное лицо Чана. Они молчат с несколько минут, прежде чем Чанбин выдавливает хриплое:

— Спасибо, — он снова надолго замолкает. Стакан воды не помогает освежить горло. — За то, что… Вернул мне все.

— Ты ведь знаешь, кому на самом деле обязан?

Да уж, он прекрасно знает кому и за какую плату. Чанбин сухо кивает.

— Не было и дня, чтобы Минхо не думал о тебе.

Прекрасно, снова кивает Чанбин. Молчание выходит достаточно красноречивым, чтобы Чан понял — продолжать тему не стоит. Да и в целом, что можно сказать? Минхо был с ним в выходные, и добавить к этому что-то новое уже не нужно.

Провожая, Чан поднимается, жалуясь на зажим в спине. Он поясняет:

— Я ведь по молодости тоже гонял. А потом пересел в это дурацкое кресло.

Впервые Чанбин слышит жалобы на директорскую должность. Чана он привык видеть собранным и уверенным в каждом решении. Спокойным. Умеющим просчитывать наперед. Глупо спорить, что он вызывает доверие у окружающих. Но, судя по словам Чонина, который близко общается с Чаном, тот никогда не пользуется своим влиянием.

Потирая спину, Чан нарочно изображает старческую походку. Ребячливость вызывает лёгкий и живой смех. Впервые удается увидеть Чана как самого обычного человека, отбрасывая мысли о конкуренции, о контракте и выплатах.

— Слушай, — Чан протягивает руку. — Может сходим как-то поболтать вне офиса? На какой-то матч? Я тебе расскажу много забавного про Хенджина. Да и Чонина можем прихватить, он тебя вспоминает. Вы ведь редко видитесь?

Согласившись, Чанбин наблюдает за уже нешуточными страданиями от боли в спине. Лицо у Чана меняется, и он делает несколько упражнений в надежде успокоить мышцы.

— Ты не думал сходить к врачу? Уверен, есть способ сделать легче.

— Я хожу. Но командировка и вынужденный перерыв от тренировок… Ещё и возраст.

Последнее звучит смешно, и Чанбин снова не сдерживает улыбку. Возможно, ему тоже самое время обратиться к хорошему специалисту.

Колено всегда беспокоило, но стимула заниматься восстановлением не было. Больничные палаты напоминают о самом отвратительном периоде жизни. Еще год назад доктор сказал, что некогда разобранная по крошечным кусочкам кость не даст полноценно убрать неприятные ощущения от нагрузок, и работать, как целая, никогда не знавшая травм, — не будет. Когда он пришел в себя после аварии, медсестры бросались словами и похуже:

— Да ты бы ходить научился. Хромать будешь всю жизнь.

Да, врачи были правы. Становиться на ногу он учился, как младенец. Хромал. Засунув все их предсказания подальше, Чанбин преодолел это и научился двигаться ровно. Но долгое нахождение за рулём, нагрузки вызывали адские боли в суставах. Колено не слушалось, с трудом сгибалось и давить в педали было невозможно.

Послушав жалобы Чана на спину, выпив с ним пару раз, Чанбин принял решение — процедуры и мази.

О своих походах на лечение Чанбин старается молчать лишний раз, лишь единожды обмолвился Уджину, что врач ещё давно назначил «вынужденную профилактику», а у него будто наконец-то ноги дошли. Каламбурит он нарочно, чтобы усыпить чужие подозрения. Согласия или одобрения не требуется, но Уджин загадочно улыбается в ответ. Он говорит:

— Расслабься, несколько часов в день мастерская справится без твоего надзора. Хуже будет, когда ты сделаешься финансистом и будешь самостоятельно вести бухгалтерию.

Закончив на радостной издевательской ноте, Уджин оставляет размышлять над насущной проблемой. Это действительно задача. Копаться в бумагах и цифрах худший из навыков Чанбина. Он прикладывается лбом в столешницу. Воет. Если бы Минхо… Нет, Чанбин напряжённо шевелит извилинами, даже вены на шее вздуваются. Затеяв все свое великое предприятие, он должен справиться лучшим образом.

Через две недели он приводит в офис Феликса.

— Уджин, Феликс будет отвечать за наши счета и сделки. Ну и прочую лабуду в этом направлении. Слушай, а где мы его посадим?

Лицо Уджина полно негодования и разочарования в собственном приятеле. Феликс показывает белый ряд зубов, окончательно очаровывая девочек-администраторов и вызывая приступ зависти у запавших на красавиц мастеров. Уджин, хмуро глянув на общую картину, прикрикивает, что пялиться нечего. А после захлопывает их с Чанбином офис.

— То есть, о том, что заниматься делопроизводством тебе на хрен не упало, ты подумал, а как организовать рабочее место Феликсу — нет?

Дальновидность и продуктивность. Получив от Уджина ещё несколько замечаний в стиле «думать наперед и организовать что-то кроме водительского сиденья — для слабаков», Чанбин ворчливо отмахивается, что временно готов уступить свой стол. Все равно необходимые документы там. Разложены они в приличном хаосе и бардаке, что даже Хенджин бы истерично орал от зависти.

В целом решение нанять Феликса и какое-то время со страданием мириться с дополнительной статьей расходов Чанбин считает одним из самых правильных за свою карьеру бизнесмена. Не то чтобы он сожалел о других, но чувство свободы от бумажной и финансовой возни окрыляет. Свободное время Чанбин тратит на другое, не менее важное — восстановление утраченных связей среди коллег-гонщиков, менеджеров индустрии, мастеров и всех, кто каким-то боком связан с организацией и участием в любой гоночной движухе.

Он удачно связываться со своим давним приятелем — Джехеном. Им вместе посчастливилось пройти не одну трассу, пока Джехен не смотал удочки и не перебрался к Брайану. Одно время они катали на мотоциклах, но, по последним новостям, собрались втиснуться в какую-то из серий Наскар. Им виднее. Допрыгнуть заново к такого рода соревнованиям выглядит задачкой для настоящих профи. Чанбин, потягивая теплую колу, поясняет:

— Дже, меня сейчас интересуют местечковые соревнования. Что-то попроще. Я знаю, у тебя остались знакомства с шишками из Рено или этих долговязых…

— Забудь про Астон Мартин. Туда дорожка закрыта.

Подумав ещё немного и порывшись в бесконечной телефонной книге, — у Джехена в приятелях весь белый свет, — он победно щелкает пальцами.

— Вспомнил! Как тебе вариант через полгода? Тойота! Знаю, тебе бы посерьезнее хотелось, но…

— Годится!

Полгода хороший срок на подготовку к профессиональному спорту. При условии, что есть место, команда и все навыки на уровне. Чанбин в себе сомневается. А это означает только одно — тренировки и уличные гонщики. Когда-то, по молодости, он влезал в подобные нелегальные соревнования ради развлечения. Красоваться перед толпой и получать внимание девчонок было той сладкой конфетой, которая заманчиво манила. До знакомства с Минхо.

Минхо не было дела до сомнительных достижений Чанбина, поэтому о его глупых покатушках он скорее лишь догадался.

Разузнав через того же Джехена ситуацию, в нужное место Чанбин приходит в четверг. За три-четыре года, что он не появлялся, правила и дороги изменились мало. Выросли ставки, что немного расстраивало, но в целом было терпимо. Молодняк козырял модными тачками, в которых понимал еще меньше Хенджина. Таких Чанбин в расчет не брал. На первом заезде хороша была красотка Джимин. С ней стоило быть поосторожней, девчонка легко уделала добрую часть местной элиты. В толпе мелькает знакомое лицо, пока Чанбин готовится к старту. Все внимание обращается туда, к новоприбывшему, и Чанбин напрягает память.

Хан Джисон. И не сказать, хорошо или плохо, что встречается именно этот мальчишка. Когда-то он был юнцом, едва поспевающем за профи. Забавно, каких высот Джисону удалось добиться за три года.

— Хани, — ехидно тянет Чанбин. — Я же тебя помню. Ничего примечательного. Обставлю в два счета.

У Джисона тощая фигура и смешная приятная мордашка. В местной толпе он чувствует себя свободно, здоровается с каждым, часто смеётся. Напускная легкость на площадке едва ли позволяет воспринимать соперника всерьез. О том, как ошибся, Чанбин понимает, стоит лишь разогнаться. Джисон уделывает подчистую. Сдирает заслуженную штуку. Но, покрутив выигрыш в руках, предлагает:

— Я тебя вообще-то тоже помню. И что-то не верю, что крутой Со Чанбин мог так запросто проиграть. Как на счёт ещё по кругу? — хитрое личико светится азартом. И сложно не поддаться. Тем более, что ощущение скорости, почти забытое, так крепко бьёт по эмоциям.

— Давай! — Чанбин вытягивает кулак, а Джисон подставляет свой.

— Только… Ставка вдвое больше, идет?

— Идёт.

Пусть и с меньшим разрывом, но поспеть за Ханом не удается. С Джисоном выходит одновременно обидно, но и как-то не чрезмерно грустно. Отчасти потому, что Чанбин предвидел финал. Быть готовым к проигрышу — нормальная психологическая тренировка. Хотя и гордость ноет. С Джисоном они договариваются посоревноваться ещё.

И действительно, через две недели Хан, явно дурачась, предлагает сыграть на ящик выпивки. Попричитав, что кое-кто просто хочет напиться на халяву, Чанбин соглашается. Больше всего ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть и понять, сколько он выдержит за рулём и как сильно может подвести колено.

Регулярно катаясь и соревнуясь с Джисоном, они проводят время в шуточных перепалках. Выясняется и то, что Джисону катастрофически надоели мелкие команды и постоянное выживание на улице.

— Я хочу туда. Черт, я неплохо разбираюсь в телеметрии, но едва серьезные люди слышат, чем я занимаюсь здесь, так прикрывают двери. Им хрен докажешь, что на таких дорогах помогает не тупой азарт, а постоянная работа мозга и тела. Иначе я бы не стал первым! Согласен, Чанбин?

Джисон шустро трещит, успевая одновременно крутиться во все стороны и открывать очередной честно выигранный ящик. Выпивку раздает приятелям, а себе и Чанбину вручает по какой-то и мерзкой шипучке. Чанбин кривится. Действительно не вкусно. Они переглядываются и понимающе смеются.

— Гадость.

— Точно. Иногда думаю, что лучше б я пил.

Шутки про выпивку кажутся забавными, если не вспоминать о том, что Минхо бы не одобрил. А значит, нет. Не так уж и хочется. 

Чанбин запоминает все слова Хана о телеметрии и о желании поучаствовать в нормальном чемпионате. Отмашка от Джехена должна прийти уже скоро, и тогда срочно понадобится собирать команду. Хан Джисон отличный кандидат. Видимо, и тот чувствует взаимную потребность в доверии и общении с Чанбином, потому выбалтывает ему по секрету:

— Если хочешь выиграть, Чанбин, допустим, тебе нужны деньги или просто хочется занять первое место… Меня ты обойти не можешь, — уверенности Джисону не занимать. — Но в следующие выходные я не участвую. Рискнёшь?

На раздумья уходит секунд десять. И деньги, и победа манят ярким пламенем, и Чанбин яростно кивает, выражая готовность сражаться на темных городских дорогах. Единственное, о чем он не задумывается, так это Хенджин.

Приятель, кажется, поглощён новой должностью и личной жизнью, что про совместные посиделки и общение вспоминает изредка. Сам Чанбин не звонит. Зачем? Узнать, как классно тот проводит время с Минхо? Выслушать хвастливые истории о свиданиях, поцелуях. Восторги о том, как прекрасно выглядит Ли Минхо.  
Полностью отцепиться от Хенджина все равно не получается, даже отговариваясь тем, что работы стало больше. Он молчит о самом важном. О лечении, о своих уличных приключениях, Джисоне и плане вытащить его в профессиональный спорт, о возможности скорее вернуть деньги, а, значит, прекратить роман Хенджина с Минхо. 

Следуя советам Джисона, Чанбин выигрывает. Он получает неплохую сумму, которые тут же отправляет Хенджину. Нечего откладывать в долгий ящик.

После очередной пройденной трассы, Чанбин массирует колено под пристальным взглядом Хана. Тот указывает рукой, мол, давай наедине прокатимся и перетрем. Оба прекрасно понимают: это стоило многого. Джисон раскидывает в стороны яркую спутанную челку. Он волнуется и хочет помочь. Очаровательный и всегда, несмотря на любые сложности, лезет вперед. Чанбин влюбился бы, если бы не был влюблен в Минхо. Джисону нужно большее, чем известность и почет стритрейсеров. И Чанбин предлагает реализовать его персональную мечту.

— Я возьму тебя главным телеметриком. Но мне не нужно ничего, кроме победы.

Громко хохоча, Джисон падает на капот с такой силой, что железо издает жалобный писк.

— Я надеялся, что ты предложишь мне подобную авантюру. И я готов все сделать в лучшем виде. Но тебе не победа нужна, Чанбин. Я прав? А еще у меня есть одно условие.

Нахмурившись, Чанбин пытается прочитать на хитрой мордашке, что же задумал Хан. Жестом подгоняет его высказаться. А Джисон только и ждет.

— Я помню, как ты приходил к нам сюда, погонять. Не знаю, может, доказывал кому что, может, девчонку найти хотел, поразвлечься. Чего пялишься? Да, тебя обсуждали, и мне было любопытно. Я только вливался в тусовку, хотелось брать пример с лучших. Но почти сразу ты стал все реже захаживать, весь в профессиональном спорте, в бизнесе. Мастерскую открыл. Говорили, у тебя появился какой-то красавчик, и больше никаких случайных связей.

Хмыкнув, Чанбин соглашается. Прикинув, что Джисон человек хороший, да и общение у них выходит складное, Чанбин добавляет немного деталей в историю:

— Его зовут Минхо. Да и не так уж я доказывал что-то здесь. Отдыхал время от времени. А потом и дел стало больше, и Минхо… Вряд ли он был бы против, но и не одобрил бы точно.

— А сейчас что, одобряет?

Черт, Хан Джисон слишком проницательный. Эта черта, как и врожденный талант, скорость реакции помогли ему стать одним из лучших. Чанбин ни на мгновение не сомневается в своем выборе телеметрика. Выпить хочется ужасно, без этого разговор о прошлом не клеится. Но кое-как поборов желание и отвечая на вопросы Джисона, Чанбин рассказывает все.

— Значит, вы расстались после аварии… Кстати, об этом, — Хан подскакивает и, расхаживая кругами вокруг тачки, бормочет. — Все знают только то, что вас подрезали. Наверно, еще и подтолкнули, чтобы вы окончательно слетели с дороги. Ребята Чжинена?

— Откуда ты все знаешь? — ладно еще бы Хенджин делал подобные заявления, у него связи и круг знакомых соответствующий. А тут какой-то пацан с улицы. Чувство, будто об аварии и обо всем, что произошло после, известно каждой собаке, а Чанбин, тупица, единственный, кто не видел правды. Чтобы не потухнуть в чувстве вины за свои прошлые поступки в отношении Минхо, Чанбин переключается на Джисона.

— Знаю. Кое-кто принес на хвосте и в клювик положил. Чанбин, по-моему, о вашем конфликте за партию тачек знали все. Мне все же интересно, что там произошло на самом деле.

— Да ничего блядь не произошло! — рявкает Чанбин. Он сначала пугает Джисона этим ответом, но быстро берет себя в руки. — Я договорился о выкупе этой партии с Джексом, он тогда много чем приторговывал, а сейчас свалил в Китай. В общем, хотел взять сотню красоток, оформить и быстро продать. Все шло, как надо. Условия сделки мне подходили, денег хватало. В тот день мы с Минхо приехали закончить формальности. Тачки были на складе, в другом месте. А документы… выяснилось, что там какие-то ошибки, и вроде как мы и тачки забрать не можем, и стоимость выше вдвое. Надо доплачивать. Я Джексу сразу сказал, что он козел и потребовал продать, как договаривались. В общем, пошумели немного в его офисе, пока выясняли как теперь товар забирать. К нему как раз Чжинен пришел. Вроде как по своим делам, но черт его знает, я в совпадения не верю. Стоило Чжинену заявиться, так он сразу подключился, ушлепок. Почуял халяву, урод, сказал, что долганет, но с процентами, — замолкая, Чанбин припоминает и споры с Чжиненом, и доводы Минхо, и даже его просьбы отказаться от сделки совсем. — Я отказал этим двум кретинам. Так и сказал, что с мудаками бизнес не веду, а тачки заберу хоть бы и без договора. Я хотел приехать и поговорить с ребятами со склада. С документами бы потом порешали. Черт, я был уверен, что делаю все правильно. Надо было просто успеть, добраться вовремя. Мы едва выехали, так за нами попер Вайпер.

— Красивая тачка, — вставляет Джисон и, стушевавшись, подмахивает рукой. — Продолжай. Они вас спихнули?

— Я не думаю, что они хотели нас грохнуть. Хотя, кто знает. Разогнались и двинули в бок. А там дорога извилистая, мы летели на полной. Их вынесло в одну сторону, нас — в другую.

Джисон моргает большими глазами, будто сказку ему рассказывают. Под конец он тяжело вздыхает, понимая все, что так долго доходило до Чанбина.

— А потом Минхо изменил договор, взял все траты на себя? Чтобы тебе не пришлось выплачивать всю сумму. А тачки оказались бракованными… Чжинен постарался?

Чанбин пожимает плечами.

— Вероятно, — он допивает мерзкую и теплую колу, которая нашлась в машине. И, раз уж сознаваться, добавляет. — В какой-то момент я и правда думал, что Минхо и Чан что-то намутили, чтобы прикарманить себе мой бизнес. А потом посмотрел, сколько счетов оплатил Минхо, и… Черт. Я его не заслуживаю.

Джисон согласно кивает, поджимая губы. Ну поддержал, ничего не скажешь. А впрочем, зато честно. А после Хан и вовсе добивает:

— Наверно, Минхо тебя очень сильно любит, Чанбин.

***

С Хенджином они встречаются в самый неподходящий момент. Чанбин переводит ещё одну часть долга, чтобы, как обычно, не залеживалось, чтобы скорее покончить с этим. Он совершенно не ожидает, что Хенджин припрется лично и начнет визгливо отчитывать:

— Ты охренел?! Откуда у тебя столько денег появилось? Чанбин, у тебя блять комплекс героя открылся? Чо за дерьмо ты творишь?

Минут десять выходит притворяться овцой, которая не понимает и тупо работает день и ночь. Он даже не врёт. А Хенджина аж передёргивает.

— Мы друзья, почему не скажешь мне?

Тупая псина давит на жалость, и в ответ удается проворчать хмурое: «Потому что блять». Но Хенджина уже не остановить:

— Да знаю я все о твоём потому что! О том, где ты работаешь эти свои день и ночь! Умный такой, и решил, что я совсем без связей остался? Так вот, мне рассказали о твоих ночных развлечениях и о новом друге Хан Джисоне!

— Какое счастье, — рявкает Чанбин. — У меня новый друг, а у тебя парень. Разве ты не об этом меня просил? Чего припёрся? Не твое дело, где я беру деньги, которые должен! Придурок истеричный!

Сразу вспоминается и то, как Хенджин его уговаривал ввязаться в авантюру с гонкой, и как приходил по первой, выпить и выговориться. Его становится и жалко, и ненавистно. Если бы заранее уметь предсказывать, чем обернутся события, стал бы он общаться с Хенджином?

Тот, тем временем, приземляется задницей на стол и горько сообщает:

— Минхо такой грустный последнее время… Такой…

— Что с ним? Что ещё с Минхо?

Вряд ли вопрос звучит, как обычное любопытство. Но черт, оставаться равнодушным нереально. Выдает и то, как он нависает над перепуганным Хенджином, и сжатые кулаки. И ещё куча всего.

— Потому что! Блин, Чанбин, тебе не все равно, как он, зато плевать на меня!

Стоит признать, что в погоне за попытками вернуть прошлое Чанбин действительно забывает обо всем остальном. Друзья, взаимовыручка и хотя бы минимальное умение выслушать уступают мыслям о том, что если ещё немного постараться, то скоро он сможет прийти и забрать Минхо к себе. Чанбин впервые задумывается о другом.

— Вы двое… Вам хорошо вместе?

В квартире пахнет чай, сладким и одновременно крепким ароматом. Пригоревший рис в очередной раз доказывает, что одному в этих стенах неуютно и как-то бессмысленно продолжать существование. И сюда он хочет вернуть смысл. Блаженное лицо Хенджина неожиданно становится серьезным. И, пожалуй, настолько осознанным Чанбин видит его впервые. А потом Хенджин произносит то, от чего кровь стынет и холодеет в желудке:

— Что ты хочешь услышать? Как он скучает за тобой? Что хочет вернуться? Что спит со мной и вспоминает тебя? Не смотри на меня так, Чанбин. Я знаю, куда он уезжал во время командировки. Знаю, что он согласился быть со мной, только чтобы я отвалил Чану за твою мастерскую. И если ты думаешь, что ему легко, то нет. Совсем нет. Но отвечая на твой вопрос, да, нам хорошо вместе. И я предпочитаю, чтобы так и было!

Задрав нос, Хенджин всем видом показывает, какой он деловой и уверенный в себе. Ну да, ну да. Чанбин устало плюхается напротив. Слишком уж неожиданно заявление Хенджина. И вправду, сколько бы глуп ни был этот олень, но его человеческие качества Чанбин явно недооценил. Возможно, время подумать не только о своих желаниях.

— В таком случае, надеюсь, ты не скажешь Минхо, чем я занимаюсь, — своим голосом и взглядом Чанбин намекает, что вытрясет всю душу, случись иначе. — А что касается его настроения… Своди Минхо послушать джаз. Или повеселиться под Игги. Или включи ему Ролинг Стоунс. Знаешь, это обычно немного поднимает ему настроение.

Раздавать советы о своей единственной любви не то, что хотелось бы делать по жизни. Это ещё одна, очередная сделка с собой, совестью. Какие-то внутренние уговоры, что это правильно и так нужно, чтобы потом вернуть все на свои места. Чанбин не хочет думать, что мир меняется. И отношения с Хенджином действительно могут приносить радость для Минхо. Он не стал бы терпеть так долго без оснований.  
Через две недели Хенджин звонит, чтобы отругать за очередное «баловство с хитрожопыми стритрейсерами», и рассказать, что ходил с Минхо «в одно местечко, где вовсю распевала Элла», и что кажется, ему там понравилось. Вряд ли это решает саму причину минховой грусти, но хотя бы на время отвлекает.

Ковыряясь в очередной тачке, привезенной явно с хламовника и собранной по частям, Чанбин буквально представляет себя. Бездарность, которой посчастливилось в свое время добиться успеха. И по глупости проебать все, что имел. Насколько эта история типичная? Есть ли в нем хоть что-то особенное, или раздолбаи, вроде Хенджина, легко идущие по жизни, всегда будут получать больше, прилагая меньше усилий?

Глубокой ночью Чанбин рассматривает их старые фотоснимки с Минхо. Они счастливы. На снимках на фоне, на стене — изображение машины Джеймса Дина. То, к чему Чанбин так сильно стремился прежде — стать хоть насколько-то легендарным гонщиком, чтобы с ним сравнивали остальных. Действительно, жизнь, которую он вел после аварии, была нищенской, но у него оставалась работа, клиенты и способность из любой развалюхи сделать резвого коня. Бесконечные жалобы на себя, затянувшийся алкоголизм и злоба на весь белый свет портили отношения с Чаном, Уджином. Чтобы быть кем-то, стоит прилагать усилия.  
От очередного акта самобичевания и жалости отвлекает Джехен:

— Приятель! Настоящая трасса, пыльная, с десятком поворотов ждёт. Ты все решил? Я помогу в организации, и с тачкой решим. Команда…

— Есть. Когда нам приехать и попробовать болид?

В лихорадочной череде из подготовки, посещения клиники и домашних процедур, тренировок, тестирования, постоянного общения с Джисоном и Джехеном время и само мчит к финишной прямой. Подкидывает и кренит на бок в поворотах. Джисон гоняет команду с утроенным энтузиазмом. Он, как и Чанбин, хватается за выпавший шанс и хочет взять от него все.

Накануне Джисон, удовлетворенно щёлкнув приборами, отчитывается Чанбину. Он любуется цифрами и заявляет:

— Я когда-то сказал, что тебе не нужна победа. Но мы готовы победить. Скажи, что чувствуешь, Чанбин?

На них плотные костюмы белого цвета, в сине-зеленых надписях. Из динамиков поскрипывает голос комментатора. Рядом постоянно носится персонал, что-то проверяя и внося пометки в планшетах. Хан одновременно источает восторг, нервозность и уверенность.

— Страх? Я так давно не пытался выиграть по-настоящему. Тогда я смогу…

— Сможешь что? — Джисон никогда не стеснялся перебивать и доказывать что-то свое. Если он выбрал какой-то особый психологический прием незадолго до старта, то психолог он так себе. — Чёрт, Чанбин, ты же обожаешь Джеймса Дина. Мечтаешь о его тачке, но выигрыш явно потратишь не на нее. Мне всегда было любопытно почему. Дин не успел стать выдающимся гонщиком, всего-то был бунтарем.

Прекрасно, в ответственный момент Джисон решил пораздражать своим любопытством. Отвечает Чанбин вежливо только потому, что Хан стал хорошим другом. Любого другого он бы послал дальше, чем видит.

— Всего-то! Знаешь, что он сказал в одном из своих интервью? Жизнь, которую ты спасешь, может оказаться твоей собственной. Черт, Джисон, мне просто это все нравится. Я не виноват, если повторяюсь или хочу какой-то похожей славы!

— Если ты собираешься ему подражать, то напомню, что он умер. Разбился. В результате аварии. По-моему, уж тебе это чувство должно быть знакомо. Меня немного напрягает, что вас сближает факт подобного рода.

— Чего ты блять хочешь? Да, Джеймс Дин погиб, и погиб трагично. Но он стал кумиром многих! Расскажи мне еще, что после нашего диалога мы не будем стараться победить?

Перепалка из ничего перешла на громкие тона, и несколько механиков, поспешно уткнулись в просвет колес и приборы. Потрясающе, Джисон тоже завелся и грозно тряс планшетом. Наверно, если бы не занятые руки, он бы схватил за грудки, доказывая свое.

— Если ты собираешься сдохнуть и войти в историю, то я пас. Ты считаешь себя особенным и готовым победить, сидя за рулём? Но ты не он, не Джеймс Дин.

— Так-то никто не Джеймс Дин! Как будто я этого не понимаю. Что ты хочешь мне втолковать? Уж прости, но я слишком тупой, и у нас нет времени разбираться во всех тонкостях твоих нравоучений, Хани.

Признавая собственное непонимание, Чанбин немного успокаивается. И Джисон ощущает изменившееся настроение. Он передает механикам последние указания, вручает перчатки, отрывисто отвечает на телефонный звонок и после возвращается к диалогу:

— Чанбин, слушай. Я знаю, сегодняшняя гонка важна для тебя. И для меня тоже. Я сделаю все, чтобы ты уделал любого на этой трассе. Пусть они там даже самую навороченную тачку пустят и любого из Скайуокеров за руль посадят. Хан Джисона не испугать. Но ты должен ехать с правильным настроением. Понимаешь, ты можешь получить бабки по итогу, но это не цель, а лишь способ, правда? И да, жизнь, которую ты спасаешь, твоя. Только началось все не сегодня, а тогда, давно, когда ты решил вернуть Минхо.

— Минхо… Он видел меня достойным победы. Способным. Как бы он ни критиковал, сколько бы недостатков ни находил, но оставался рядом. И его вера делала меня лучше, придавала сил.

— Не нужно быть лучшим, достаточно быть любимым, — Джисон чешет голову. А после виновато лыбится. — Но наверняка Минхо будет рад узнать, что ты так думаешь.

До выезда на трассу остаётся не так много времени, поэтому Чанбин далеко не отходит от своей серой расписанной пятерками красавицы. Минхо вбегает в бокс запыхавшийся, бьёт по плечам. Сумасшедший. Злой. Расстроенный. Чанбин целует его впавшие щеки, губы, виски.

— Какого черта, Чанбин? Тебе кто-то разрешал? Колено болит? А денег откуда взял?

— Успокойся. Я обо всем подумал. Пусть я и не тот, что раньше, но я больше не хочу сидеть сложа руки. Ты будешь наблюдать за гонкой?

— Останусь с Джисоном. Я ещё не все знания о машинах растерял. Чёрт, Господи. Что же ты делаешь?

Не сразу Чанбин понимает, что не придет первым. Но внезапно становится легко, как было некогда, в соревновании с Джисоном. Разница лишь в том, что прежде ему действительно хотелось выиграть. Сейчас он ставит совсем иную цель — прийти целым, заявить о своем возвращении и испытать собственные возможности на реальной спортивной трассе. Показать Минхо, что он не зря наблюдает и переживает.  
В гонках, уже находясь в машине, обычно вгрызаешься в мысль о показателях, хрипении движка, вращении колёс. Чем крепче ощущаешь дорогу, поворот, любое самое минимальное отклонение при развороте руля, тем увереннее в каждом последующем этапе. Все это неизменно сопровождает и новичка, и профи со стажем. На Формуле или втором в жизни чемпионате. Вдавливая педали, Чанбин представляет, как Минхо напряжённо рассматривает панели и лезет с советами под руку Джисону, выбирает подходящий момент для андерката. А тот прикрикивает и командует. Хан умница, и знает как правильно, но и к Минхо прислушается, потому что у того сотня подобных чемпионатов за плечами.  
Проехав апекс и хорошенько разогнавшись, Чанбин с ужасом понимает, что ощущение пыли и щебёнки вызывает непривычное чувство новизны. Оно сменяется раздражением, когда мудила на красном напыщенном болиде ловко обгоняет и вырывается вперёд. Это лидер и он только что показал всем участникам, как надо проходить боевой круг. Чанбин делает заход на новый поворот. Колено горит огнём. Дорога кажется бесконечной. Боль нужно выкинуть из головы, забыть о ней и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы правильно развернуться и проскользнуть между двумя идиотами, что сцепились и не оставили места для отстающих. Ругнувшись, Чанбин выбирается из жопы. Он буквально слышит одобрительный визг Джисона. Срывается на вираже, гонит и приободряет себя тем, что если Минхо пришел, у них есть шанс.

Трасса заканчивается, как-то в одночасье обрываясь. Комментаторы орут, трибуны вторят гулом. В ушах и без того как воды налили.

Его объявляют третьим. Свернув в блок, Чанбин остается в машине, обдумывая и принимая результаты. Скоро его потребуют на подиум, обольют шампанским, но пока он даже не в состоянии выбраться наружу. Руки до скрипа сжимают руль, и вряд ли он хочет знать, во что превратилась тачка. Джехен сдерет все выигранные деньги на ремонт. Да и хрен с ним.

Минхо забирается в салон. Кладет голову на плечо. И оставляет свою ладонь поверх чанбиновой.

— Джисон и ребята счастливы. Выйдешь и оглохнешь от их ора. Они рвутся поздравить… Ты поднимешься на подиум?

Чанбин сжимает ладонь Минхо между своих, испачканных, как и всегда. А тот даже по-своему рад. Улыбается и смотрит с гордостью.

— Ты выиграл, Чанбин…

— Но вряд ли я смогу вырваться выше, чем сегодня, — перебивает Чанбин. — Минхо, мне жутко фартило долгое время. И я, как бешеный, пытался урвать побольше. После аварии… Я постоянно обвинял тебя. Ругал, даже когда ты помогал мне. Хотел только, чтобы ты был со мной, вместо того, чтобы позаботиться о нашем общем будущем. Жизнь, которую ты спасал, Минхо... была моей. Почему я думаю об этом только сейчас? Так поздно понимаю некоторые вещи, которые стоило бы понять раньше.

— Ну, возможно, все случается в своё время.

Задумчивая речь льется возле самого уха. Тяжесть на плече приятная и родная. Трибуны голосят вдалеке. Джисон отдувается перед наглыми журналистами в блоке. Пахнет гарью, потом, азартом и надеждами.

— Ты вернёшься ко мне? Минхо, если нет, я просто не знаю, стоит ли жить дальше.

— Последние полгода ты неплохо справлялся! Я было подумал, что ты разлюбил меня.

В ехидном ответе скользит обида. Но она такая несерьезная, что оправдаться Чанбин решает после. Он меняет местами их руки, поднося к губам теплую ладонь Минхо. И просит снова, с замиранием сердца, боясь узнать минхово решение:

— Ответь мне.

— Хенджин прекрасно ко мне относится. Он рассказал о твоём участии в этих гонках и привез меня. Чанбин…

— Ты уже говорил с ним?

Минхо кивает, отбрасывает челку и смотрит через стекло на суетной мир. А после ярко освещает пыльный салон своими словами:

— Это же очевидно. Кого еще я могу выбрать, если я здесь. С тобой. Глупый Чанбин, выходи уже из своей машины. Тебя там все ждут. Пошли, я проведу тебя к подиуму. Нога, наверное, болит ужасно?

Они выходят вместе. Джисон кидается на шею им двоим. Подтягиваются ребята. Толпа несет победителя. Но это все не так важно, как то, что рядом Минхо. Его улыбка освещает ярче света и радует больше заслуженного призового места. Вот так и начинается новая жизнь.

Чанбин, прошедший торжественную часть, облитый шампанским, целует его и говорит:

— Поехали домой?

И Минхо соглашается.


End file.
